


Like Drew Drops On Fairy Wings

by blackrose_17



Series: Magic and Aliens [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Magic, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fae Causing Problems, Ianto has a destiny, Jack and Ianto's son is a worse flirt than Jack, Jack going all wolfy and protective over Ianto, John flirts with everything that moves, M/M, Mpreg, Neville in charge and being awesome, Original Character(s), Possessive Jack, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torchwood Three has never been happier with their newfound relationships which are strengthened by the joyous announcement that Ianto and Jack are to have a expecting. But that happiness doesn't last long when an unseen dark force seeks the children for its own nefarious purpose. They get unexpected help in Jack's ex and unexpected guardians from the fairies. What is the prophecy everyone keeps talking about and how are Ianto and his children involved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Torchwood Classic Big Bang round 2  
> A million thanks to my Beta RoyalLadyEmma for all the advice in making this story better.  
> As usual I do not own Torchwood, Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the characters from a Midsummer Night's Dream, I do own all original characters

**Chapter 1**

 

_Given as a gift to two men of magic, the heart of the one true child of King Oberon and Queen Titania shall beat in time with that of the man made immortal by time's gift. Upon the union of these devoted lovers, a new era of magic shall begin and from their mating shall be born two children. In due time this new generation would come to hold the hearts of the last of the Time Lords. At last, time and magic shall walk hand-in-hand ushering in a new era to the Universe._

_There are dark forces about who seek to use the Prince as a way to destroy the descendants of the great warriors of old. These brave souls slaughtered the ancestors of the dark ones and because the blood of these warriors runs proudly through the Prince's veins, he has been hidden away for his own safety. As in the days of old, hate and vengeance remain powerful emotions and they still run deeply ingrained in those who believe that retribution is the only way to achieve personal self-worth._

_Along with the times, the majority of those raised with such an attitude of revenge and reprisal have moved on; they've learned a new system of values and built new lives for themselves. However, there are others who have let their bitterness, rage and pain from the past fester and grow, filling their hearts with darkness and twisting their souls with evil._

_These dark and tormented few seek to use the prince and his unborn children as weapons against King Oberon. They want to force the compassionate ruler to declare war on the human race. They believe that the destruction of humanity will finally allow them to gain the vengeance their souls cried out for._

_*****_

 

Hidden deep in a land unseen by human eyes lays a kingdom waiting for its rightful rulers to return and bring with them the new era of magic. But not all in the kingdom of magic longed for the peaceful times that were to come; hatred sown by deeds committed long ago had festered into deep wounds and those tainted souls sought to have their future leaders raised to bring war to the human race.

 

Already their prince was out of reach, hidden from them, raised by _mortals_! It just wasn't right. How could their king and queen allow their son to be raised in the mortal world and by mortals? It doesn't matter if they had magic or not they were still mortal and had no right in raising the son of Oberon. However...

 

Although the son was out of reach the children that the Prince of Oberon now carried were attainable. With that knowledge in hand, the dark ones began to make plans for their future. Royalty or not, they were going to be useful, very useful.

 

*****

 

Hidden in the shadows a small group of the faithful watched and waited, their knowing eyes narrowed in anger; they knew that the dark ones were plotting against their hidden prince. "They seek to harm our Prince and his unborn children; we must inform King Oberon and Queen Titania at once," the long white-haired man growled under his breath. His king and queen had already suffered so much by giving up their beloved son to be raised in the mortal realm and now it looked as if all their plans were for nothing. "Go watch our prince; he will be vulnerable now. You must guard him and the precious bundles he carries,” he ordered. “I shall go speak to our king and queen. Now go, and may Danu be with you!”

 

"We shall guard him with our lives," they vowed as they unfurled their wings and prepared to flutter away to do as Puck asked. They would not – could not – fail in their appointed task; their prince and the unborn children he carried were the keys to their future.

 

“Be warned though, his mate does not care for our kind. He believes we have stolen the life of one who was very important to him, so he will not trust you easily. And know this as well; while he does not yet know his mate is pregnant the immortal’s primal instincts will already be taking over and he may not show the best judgement where you and his mate are concerned. He will see all and any as a threat until he realises that our prince is with child,” he warned.

 

“And then?” one of the younger fairies asked softly.

 

“And then he will understand that he is not an island unto himself and that to protect his beloved family, he will need to accept our presence and our assistance.”

 

“We understand the immortal will be untrusting of us at first but we will to everything in our power to remain unseen until we are forced to come out of hiding.” The fairies all vowed before fluttering away in a whirlwind of rose petals.

 

The elderly man watched them go with worry in his eyes, keeping his gaze on them until they were out of sight. “I’m afraid that this may need more than just you to watch over our young prince; something tells me that it may be time for the truth to be revealed.” If he was right then the much-guarded secret of Ianto Lupin-Black’s birth would be forced out in to the light and he wasn’t sure if the fairy world were ready to deal with the fallout.

 

*****

Unaware of the danger looming in the wings, Jack Harkness watched his mate sleeping deeply; it was something he enjoyed doing each and every night. It was a pleasant and personal reminder that this gorgeous creature was his and his alone. As the first rays of the morning’s sunlight began to peek through the curtains and shine on Ianto’s face it took all of Jack’s willpower not to pounce on his adorable lover.

 

Despite Jack’s growing desire for his mate, he knew that Ianto needed all the rest he could after after the late night they had enjoyed. Even though they’d always revelled in a healthy physical relationship, for some reason Jack found he just couldn’t get enough of his delicious Welshman lately. Just lying next to him, seeing how beautiful and innocent Ianto was, how relaxed and vulnerable he was when free of the responsibilities of Torchwood.

 

Ianto sighed softly, always the first indication that he was beginning to wake up. He shifted slightly and his eyes fluttered open and he blinked several times as he adjusting to the light. As he moved from the dream world into the real world a sleepy smile tugged at his lips and he looked up when he felt Jack’s eyes on him. “You know, Cariad, if I wasn’t highly flattered by all the attention, this would be a little creepy,” Ianto murmured as his eyes opened fully and he fell into Jack’s intense pools of blue.

 

Jack smirked broadly as he twisted his upper body so and planted his arms on either side of Ianto’s body so that he could stare down into his lover’s eyes. “Mmm, I better be the only one who gets the chance to watch you sleep.” Jack growled out his words in a low voice as his hungry gaze drank in Ianto’s bare chest and to his utmost most pleasure Ianto’s skin turned that delightful shade of red he so loved.

 

Slowly Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack’s back relishing the sensation of his mate’s smooth skin beneath his fingers. With a delicate touch, he stroked the sensitive ridges of his spine, loving the feeling of Jack’s muscles as they rippled and twitched. “You are and you always will be,” he whispered his promise as he arched his body up into Jack’s. “Always.”

 

“Good, because I would hate to rip apart anyone who dared to touch you,” Jack purred throatily before lowering his head to lay claim to Ianto’s tempting mouth.

 

A whimper tore itself from Ianto’s throat and was promptly swallowed by Jack; never did Ianto ever think he would be so turned on by a lover’s possessive and territorial side as he was with Jack. No matter how long they’d been together, he still couldn’t get enough of his mate’s loving and as Jack’s claimed his mouth in a searing kiss, he gave himself over completely to his fiery ministrations.

 

When the need for air finally forced them apart Ianto glanced at the clock on his night table. “We’re going to be late for work if we don’t get up now,” Ianto murmured somewhat sadly.

 

“No!” A snarl left Jack’s lips and he wrapped his arms tightly around Ianto. “They can survive without us for a while,” Jack hissed as he began to leave a trail of hot open-mouthed kisses along Ianto’s neck and jawline.

 

Moaning low in his throat, Ianto arched his back as Jack bit down on his tender flesh. “I guess they could survive without their morning coffee,” Ianto finally managed to gasp as Jack’s hands skilfully stroked every inch of skin they could find.

 

A purely wolfish grin appeared on Jack’s face as he stared down smugly at Ianto, his lust-filled eyes taking in the kiss-swollen lips and the marks already decorating his neck. “I knew you’d see it my way.” That was the last thing either one of them said before they lost themselves in each other and time ceased to matter.

 

*****

"Have you noticed that Ianto smells different these past few days?" Remus suddenly asked his husband.

 

Sirius blinked at the sudden question and furrowed his eyebrows together as he thought back to the past few days. "Now that you mention it I have been noticing an odd scent clinging to Ianto,” and his frown deepened as he searched his memory. “He smells like he did when..." A light bulb went off in Sirius’ head. "You don't think Ianto's pregnant, do you?" He was quite taken aback by the idea; he wasn't sure how he felt about Jack Harkness having gotten their only child pregnant. "I'm going to kill that man!" Sirius snarled viciously. “They aren’t even married yet and he has the nerve to get my son pregnant!”

 

At that moment, seeing the unbridled fury in his mate’s eyes, Remus wondered why he’d thought it was a smart idea to voice his opinion to Sirius. His husband had come a long way in accepting Jack as their son’s lover but the idea of impending parenthood might be pushing it just a little bit. “I could be wrong.” Remus offered feebly, hoping to sooth his angry husband.

 

But Sirius wasn’t about to calm down; leaping to his feet, he began pacing back and fourth running his hands through his hair. “Oh, we both know you’re not wrong, Remus, which means I am going to _kill_ Jack!” _‘How dare that man get my son pregnant!’_

Sighing Remus shook his head as he heard Sirius start mumbling to himself about what he planned to do to Jack. _‘Please forgive me, Ianto, for unleashing this on you and Jack.’_

******

_Somewhere in time and space_

Humming a baby’ lullaby under her breath, Luna sat in the middle of the TARDIS’ control room with her great-grandfather, the Doctor, who was one of the last of the Time Lords, and her boyfriend, Blaise.

 

After sharing a look Blaise slowly approached Luna and bent down in front of her. “So whatcha doing, kitten?”

 

The blond-haired woman smiled softly but didn’t take her gaze off the bundle of purple yarn in her lap, her nimble fingers carefully untangling the strands and gathering them into a loose skein. “Knitting a baby blanket,” she calmly informed them as she picked up her knitting needles and resumed creating her intricate pattern.

 

“What?!” The Doctor thundered levelling a dark accusatory glare on Blaise who instantly threw his hands up in the air and quickly backed away from the Oncoming Storm.

 

“Whoa! I haven’t knocked up Luna!” Blaise raised his hands up even higher as he took a step away from a giggling Luna. “Absolutely not!”

 

Luna reached up and patted Blaise on the leg. “Of course not, silly; it’s for the fairy prince! He’s pregnant with the new little fairy prince and princess.” Luna looked up at the Doctor, her pale blue eyes showing wisdom far greater than her age.

 

The Doctor recognised the look, and he knew that what she said next would have a profound effect on the future; even the TARDIS seemed to hold her breath with anticipation.

 

“The fairy warrior’s heart beats in time with yours and the white rose fairy will silence the drums.” With that said Luna returned to her knitting leaving a very confused Blaise and Doctor staring at her.

 

"Okay and what does that mean actually?" Blaise asked his girlfriend.

 

Luna shook her head. "The time is not yet right for you to know those answers but they will come soon. Just be patient. Oh, and great-grandfather? Try not to make a fool of yourself when he kisses you," Luna added as an afterthought leaving a dumbstruck Doctor gaping at her with a mixture of confusion and indignation on his face.

 

 _‘Well I ...! What? I never look like a fool!’_ and _‘Who’s going to kiss me? Do I want to be kissed? Well, I suppose, if they’re_ _a good kisser...’_ These thoughts and more began rattling about in the Doctor’s head until, way in the back of his mind, the Time Lord heard the TARDIS giggling softly and the delicate sound snapped the Doctor out of his chaotic reverie. The Doctor glared up at the roof of his TARDIS and curtly informed his ship, "She gets her cryptic side from _you_!"

 

*****  
 

Sunlight flickered into the room and onto the faces of the two sleeping figures, but only one of them was truly asleep; the other had been awakened early and not by the rising sun. The woman, known as Emily Jones and the adopted mother of Ianto Lupin-Black, stared at the white-haired man hovering above her bed; other might have been startled but the sight, but not her. Casting a glance to make sure her bedmate was still sleeping, she carefully and gently slipped out of his hold and motioned for the man to follow her.

 

Although the tension between the two was palpable, nothing was said until they’d reached the kitchen and Emily had closed the door behind them. "I take it Oliver will stay asleep until we finish this conversation?" Emily asked as she crossed her arms and glared at her uninvited guest. She really didn’t appreciate anyone using magic on her lover, especially not an interloper.

 

A smirk graced the man's lined face as he waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, do not worry; your boy-toy will sleep like a baby until we are finished."

 

Emily rolled her eyes and scowled at the man. "Oliver is _not_ a boy-toy!" She rubbed her forehead already feeling a headache beginning to form. Knowing that her annoying guest wasn’t going to leave until he’d had his say, she sighed deeply, turned away from him and opened her fridge. After pulling out a bottle of juice and twisting off the lid, she asked in a resigned tone, "What are you doing here, Puck?"

 

In an instant Puck's carefree attitude was gone and a rarely seen solemn look appeared on his face. "The Prince are in danger as is the new lives he carries within him."

 

Emily, who had just taken a sip of the fruit punch she had poured for herself promptly choked on it, sending a spray of red liquid spewing forth. Once she gotten her coughing spell under control, she managed to gasp out, “Ianto's pregnant?"

 

Having narrowly avoided a fruit punch bath, Puck rolled his eyes and tossed a tea towel to Emily. "Of course _that_ is what you would focus on."

 

"Of course that's what I would focus on! My son is _pregnant_!" Emily couldn't stop her voice from rising as sheer panic threatened to overtake her. "You don’t understand, Puck; Sirius is going to _kill_ Jack! There’ll be no stopping him this time!"

 

Even Puck knew about the tension between Sirius and his future son-in-law; everyone in the fairy world knew that Sirius had never attempted to mask his distain of Jack. He still believed that the immortal was not good enough for his son; in fact, no man would _ever_ be good enough for Ianto in Sirius’ eyes.

 

"Yes, but it was that very protectiveness that drew our King and Queen to Sirius and his mate in the first place and it is why they were chosen to carry the son of the King of the Fairies," Puck pointed out. “It was a very great honour.”

 

It had been a shock to everyone when their revered King Oberon had announced that it wouldn't be Queen Titania who would be giving birth to their much-awaited child but two wizards. It wasn’t that that they wanted to give up their child but the potential dangers posed by the dark fairies were too great to ignore. The evil ones had learned of the child and the prophecy that came with his birth and they sought to use him to start a war with the humans that they believed had wronged them in the past.

 

Catching sight of the clock, Emily groaned miserable; it wasn’t even six o’clock yet, for pity sake! "It's far too early to having to deal with this," she muttered under her breath as she rubbed her temples again; her head was beginning to throb.

 

Puck grinned as he crossed his legs and floated above her counter. "Deal with it you will, my friend; it is your job to watch over Ianto just as it was your job to choose the correct humans to raise Ianto," Puck reminded her and his sharp teeth gleamed as his grin broadened.

 

Emily's eyes hardened as she clipped out in a tone full of ice, "I know my duty, Puck. You forget _I_ raised Ianto and that I love him like my own son. I would give my life to keep Ianto safe from harm and that protection extends to his unborn children!"

 

"I know." Puck rested a soothing hand on Emily's shoulder. "That is why you were chosen. For now, I simply want you to be aware of what is going on; forewarned is forearmed, yes? I shall keep you informed of what our King decides to do. I don't need to tell you that you must keep a close eye on Ianto; now that he is pregnant he is much more vulnerable. This is when the dark ones and those who no longer wish to take only a single Chosen One at a time will strike."

 

Emily chewed anxiously on her lower lip as her hazel-green eyes filled with worry. “Promise me that you’ll keep me informed as things develop, Puck.” A part of her urgently wanted to return to the Fae court and aid her King and Queen in their time of need, but the bigger part of her demanded that she stay in the mortal world and keep her son – and grandchildren – safe.

 

Puck found it very easy to read the conflict on her face; for as long as he’d known her, Emily’s emotions had always shown in her eyes. He gave her shoulder another squeeze in an effort to offer her a little bit of comfort. “I will, I give you my word. I understand your turmoil, Emily; I know you want to return to our lands but your duty is here now. You have been entrusted with the sacred duty of watching over our young Prince. I believe the time is rapidly approaching when Ianto should be informed of the truth about his birthright.”

 

Having dropped that bombshell, Puck instantly vanished only to reappear just as quickly. “One more thing. I would keep a close eye on Jack; he is going to be even more protective of Ianto than normal.” Puck warned her with a grin before he snapped his fingers and disappeared again.

 

A small grin crossed Emily’s lips as she thought of what Ianto was about to endure. _‘Oh poor my Ianto! You have no idea what you’re in for with three over-the-top alpha males watching your every move and I seriously doubt that Jack will be letting you out of his sight for even a moment.'_

 

Emily was broken out of her thoughts as a sleepy Oliver Wood made his way into the kitchen rubbing his eyes and yawning widely. Coming to a stop in front of Emily he pressed a kiss to her lips in a quick good morning peck before sniffing the air in anticipation. "So what's for breakfast?" He was puzzled when his girlfriend just laughed. “What? Isn’t that why you’re up so early?”

 

*****

Toshiko Sato looked up as the Hub filled with alarms and the cog door rolled back to allow Jack and Ianto to enter. "You two are late," she reproved them fondly, although after seeing the flush on Ianto’s face and the satisfied grin on Jack’s, she had a pretty clear idea of why. _‘I’ll have to check the CCTV coverage for the car park!’_

 

Normally Jack and Ianto were the first to arrive; she’d been shocked and worried when she and Charlie arrived to find the Hub still in its darkened night-time mode. More disturbing than that was the fact that she couldn’t smell Ianto’s freshly brewed coffee; the kitchen and its fancy Italian coffee machine were _always_ his first stop of the morning.

 

Tosh sighed softly; Ianto being late and Jack actually leaving the Hub was just two of the many changes that had come along recently. The changes in the Hub had all started once they’d learned the truth about Ianto’s wizarding past and his unconventional family history. Combine that knowledge with the fact that some of his wizard friends and family members had joined Torchwood and there was an entirely new mind-set in the Hub.

 

Naturally, with a larger team involved, many changes had to be made to the group dynamic. Jack could no longer hold off naming a second, and while the young Welshman hadn’t been there as long as Tosh or Owen, both Jack and Ianto were quite surprised when they had backed Ianto as second-in-command. They stated that his experience in both the wizarding world and at Torchwood One put him far above either of them, and as Tosh pointed out, Ianto dealt with UNIT and its often frustrating bureaucracy far better than any of them.

 

“Let’s face it, Ianto, even the Queen has been asking for you lately. She’d much rather speak to you about the goings on at Torchwood Three than Jack!” Tosh had smiled as she’d watched Ianto kiss away Jack’s pout. “Sorry, Jack, but sometimes you’re a little... umm... irreverent, shall we say?”

 

After a lot of pleading and cajoling from Jack, Ianto had finally agreed to the promotion, with the stipulation that his new status was only effective in the Hub. Answering Jack’s puzzled stare, Ianto had stated that he wasn’t comfortable taking the lead in the field just yet.

 

He knew that while they were out on missions, Jack had been silently and methodically evaluation and judging each of his field agents trying to determine which one was best suited to take on the leadership role out in the field. So far he was leaning towards Neville, a fact which did not surprise anyone who’d fought alongside Neville in the final battle against the evil Lord Voldemort.

 

Ianto was well aware that in the heat of the moment most of the wizards had looked to Neville for guidance; his clear and decisive thinking had been instrumental in bringing things to their successful conclusion. As Jack’s second-in-command, Ianto knew he would fully support Jack’s selection of young Neville Longbottom.

 

With more agents available for field work, Tosh found herself staying back at the Hub whenever possible. She was delighted that she was finally able to actually work on her many special projects as well as study new alien technology which the Rift so willing supplied. While she enjoyed the field work it just wasn’t for her; no, she preferred to be in the Hub surrounded by her many toys.

 

Often, Hermione would agree to stay back with her, relishing the opportunity to use her own genius to aid Tosh in her research. On several occasions, her magic had been a big help, and it quickly became normal to see the two heads, bowed together over their workbench, studying the newest piece of alien tech that had caught their eye and totally oblivious to the world around them.

 

After pointing out what were a few Weevils compared to a flock of dragons, Charlie had completely taken over the care and feeding of all their non-human guests, which had lightened Ianto’s work load a great deal. The only task that Ianto had refused to relinquish was that of tending to his beloved Myfanwy; while she’d tolerated Charlie’s presence, Ianto was really the only human she enjoyed having in her rooftop aerie. Theirs was a special friendship, begun the day he’d found her trapped by the Rift in that drafty old warehouse and permanently cemented by bars of rich, dark chocolate.

 

But the biggest change to date absolutely had to be in Jack. Now that his lover’s parents were a big part of Torchwood Three, he had to be in his best behaviour during working hours. With Sirius and Remus actually joining the team, and Ianto’s mother, Emily, popping in from time to time to help Owen with medical needs, there was no telling when Jack and Ianto might be caught participating in some ‘non-work-related’ activities.

 

However, Jack was Jack, after all; he was simply unable to resist temptation and nothing in the world was more tempting to him than his beloved Welshman, so he made sure that he got his hourly dose of Ianto-loving no matter who was in the Hub.

 

Faced with Tosh’s knowing look, a telltale blush graced Ianto's face as Jack chuckled deeply while nuzzling Ianto's neck. "Sorry we’re late, it was my fault but can you blame me? Ianto's far too _distracting_." Jack purred happily as he licked one of the many love bites he’d left on Ianto's neck.

 

A flirtious grin appeared on Charlie's face as he winked at Ianto. "Oh, I completely agree; Ianto is certainly tasty looking." For as long as he'd known Ianto, Charlie had always teased him and this time was no different.

 

Except this morning things were _very_ different.

 

As far as Jack was concerned, Charlie’s joke was clearly intended as a play for his mate and the immortal immediately saw red and a deep growl rumbled from within him. No one realised that Jack had moved until he had Charlie pinned to the cold brick wall, his large hands wrapped around the redhead's throat. " _Mine_!" Jack snarled savagely, his blue eyes pure ice as he slowly squeezed Charlie's throat.

 

Ianto and Tosh were frozen to the spot, unable to move as they watched the scene play out before them. The sound of Charlie’s desperate wheezing as he struggled to breathe finally snapped out of their daze.

 

Ianto was the first to move; as a child, he had seen this kind of behaviour when someone had dared to flirt with Sirius in front of Remus. The only difference between then and now was that his father had never gotten this violent; a few dangerous growls were enough to get the interloper to back off.

 

"Jack! Let Charlie go! He didn't mean anything by it; we always joke like this!" Ianto curled his body against Jack's back and rested his head on the immortal's shoulder; he slid his hands down Jack’s arms as far as he could reach and then stroked his fingers against his mate’s skin.

 

Ianto’s calming presence had an instant effect on Jack and the immortal could feel all the rage melt from his body and he released Charlie to wrap his arms around Ianto instead. With a contented sigh, Jack nuzzled into Ianto’s neck and happily inhaled his scent. “Mmm... mine!”

 

Moving around her boss as cautiously as she could, Tosh helped her wheezing boyfriend to his feet and winced when she saw the red marks on Charlie's neck. Taking his hand in hers, she led him toward the autopsy bay. "Come along, let's get you checked out." Tosh didn't have much medical training but she hoped what she knew would be enough.

 

Once Tosh and Charlie were gone Ianto focused on the man in his arms. "Jack, are you all right?" Worry laced Ianto's voice; Jack had always been jealous, but he’d never Jack reacted so violently towards anyone like that and it worried him.

 

Jack could tell Ianto was concerned; hell, he was too! He had no idea what caused him to attack Charlie like that. "I'm not sure,” he admitted. “Maybe I better have Owen take a look at me when he gets in." Despite his vast experience with love and romance, he didn't know what was happening to him; it was all so bewildering but he knew one thing for sure.

 

 It had all started with the change in Ianto's scent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sirius arrived at the Hub in full-on protection mode, ready to rip off Jack's head for _daring_ to get his son pregnant, only to arrive and find the Hub in total chaos. Remus, who was right on his husband’s heels, didn’t notice that Sirius had come to an abrupt halt just inside the door and he ran smack into his back.

 

Owen was rubbing his neck while glaring at a snarling Jack. "What the hell was that for? You could have killed me!" The medic shouted at the top of his lungs as Tonks fussed over him.

 

"You were touching my Ianto!" Jack roared, his voice echoing through the rafters overhead; his blue eyes were wide and there was an element of the primal beast in them. Every inch of his body was screaming at him to rip apart the man who had dared to lay his hands on Ianto. The fact that he had _asked_ the medic to check Ianto out had absolutely no bearing on the matter.

 

"You bloody asked me to, you stupid git!" Owen shot back; he was unsure of what was going on with their leader but whatever it was, it was making him nervous. He’d seen Jack angry before, but this was something more, something deeper, something ancient.

 

Ianto shifted from behind Jack, where his lover had shoved him for safety’s sake and he took a protective stance in front of him, although whether he was protecting Jack or Owen no one was quite sure. "Jack,” Ianto kept his voice low and soothing. “Owen would never harm me." Ianto tried to reassure his lover but nothing seemed to be working as Jack continued to act like a wild animal ready to attack anyone he saw as a threat to his mate.

 

Remus quickly saw that Jack was close to completely losing losing control and that would be very bad; the immortal would never forgive himself if he harmed one of his team. He knew that Jack saw him as a fellow alpha and he’d been willing to listen to him in the past, so Remus stepped directly into Jack’s line of sight. "Jack!" The older man growled getting Jack's attention. "Go with Ianto to your old bunker." He figured some time with his mate might help in calming Jack down.

 

Ianto wasn't sure what his father was up to but he figured that for the time being, it would be wise for him and Jack to be away from the others until they could figure out what was causing Jack to act like a crazy man. " _Jack_ ," Ianto purred lowly; it took a few seconds, but he knew he had Jack's attention when the immortal turned around and his blazing blue eyes focused on Ianto. "I need you." Ianto whispered huskily in Jack's ear. _“Now.”_

 

The moment the scent of Ianto's arousal reached his nose Jack let out a low growl full of lustful need and true desire before he wrapped his arms around Ianto and pulled him tightly to his chest. Jack’s lips landed on Ianto’s and he thrust his tongue into the younger man’s mouth, kissing him until Ianto nearly passed out from lack of oxygen. Then, to Owen’s snort of amusement and Ianto's flush of embarrassment Jack lifted him into his arms bridal-style before turning to glare at everyone present. "No one is to disturb us for any reason unless the world is about to end!" Jack snarled before climbing the stairs with his precious bundle safely in his arms. At the top he paused momentarily and swept them all with a challenging glance. “And even then you’d better think about it twice!” he gave his final warning before vanishing from their sight.

 

As one, the group listened to the sound of Jack’s boots stomping across the Hub’s floor and clang up the metal steps leading to Jack’s office. No one dared to say anything until they heard the door shut firmly behind the two men.

 

As was generally the case, Owen was the first to break the silence. "So what the hell is up Jack's arse today? He nearly ripped my head off for attempting to give Ianto a check-up." The cranky medic was rubbing his sore neck gingerly; it was turning red from Jack's tight hold and they could all see the clear imprint of a hand marking the man’s pale skin.

 

Tosh shared a look and a frown with Charlie; that was not the first time Jack had snapped today and it was beginning to worry them. "You're not the only one to gain Jack's wrath today." With a nod of agreement to Tosh, Charlie spoke up rubbing his own sore neck and for the first time the others noticed that the dragon’s keeper’s throat bore its own painful-looking bruise.

 

Tosh nodded her head backing up everything her boyfriend said; she’d known the immortal longer than almost everyone else there and she had never seen Jack acting like such a feral beast. "All Charlie did was tease Ianto just like he normally does and Jack let out a deep growl before pinning Charlie to the wall and snarled out that he would rip off his head if he looked at Ianto like that again. Jack only backed off when Ianto asked him to and even then, he had to ask twice before Jack heard him.”

 

"Ianto's pregnant."

 

Everyone turned to stare at Remus in shock. It wasn’t surprising that it was Remus who’d figured it out first; his heightened senses had allowed him to notice the hormonally-based change in his son’s scent. Jack’s evolved 51st century sense of smell had also detected the difference; he just didn’t understand what it meant.

 

"I'm sorry,” Owen was sure he was hearing things; _‘I know I didn’t have that much to drink last night!’_ “Could you repeat that because I'm sure I just heard you say that Jack has got Ianto knocked up."

 

Annoyed by Owen’s crude description of his son’s condition, Sirius growled under his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Trust me, I wish I could, but he's serious. Remus noticed the change in Ianto's scent earlier and there’s no doubt that he's pregnant with their child."

 

Tosh bit her lip. "Does that mean Jack is going to be attacking every male that so much looks at Ianto?"

 

Sirius and Remus shared an unsure look. "We're not a hundred percent sure, to be honest,” Remus admitted ruefully. “Given that Jack's from another time there’s no way of knowing exactly how he’ll react when Ianto’s around other men, but it is a strong possibility that Jack will continue to act like a man protecting his pregnant mate from all dangers,” he explained. “He may very well see every male as a threat to their relationship but more importantly, as an imminent danger to his developing family."

 

"Great!” Snorting with weary exasperation, Owen rubbed the bridge of his nose. “That’s just bloody great! That’s all we need, and I suppose that Jack's sex drive is going to stay in overdrive as he continues to senses Ianto's pheromones?"

 

A serious wince appeared on Sirius’ face as the thought of his son’s sex life with Jack crossed his mind. "Oh Merlin, I certainly hope not!" Not realising he’d spoken his prayer out loud, Sirius blanched at the horror of Jack being even more sexually insatiable when it came to his son.

 

The corners of Remus' mouth twitched furiously as he fought the urge to laugh but really, the look of sheer horror on his husband's face was priceless! "Excuse me, but you do remember what _you_ were like when I was pregnant with Ianto, don't you?" To the wolf's great amusement Sirius’ pallor instantly coloured with a deep blush as they both recalled how Sirius could barely keep his hands to himself for a moment before he had to drag Remus to the nearest surface and satisfying them both over and over again.

 

Charlie looked at them in pure horror, frantic to forget what they’d just said. "Dude, this is something I don't want to hear. You're tainting my innocent ears!"

 

There was popping noise and a familiar voice echoed in the air. "Did you hear that, George?"

 

Charlie groaned as he turned around to see his twin brothers grinning from ear-to-ear and wearing identical mischievous looks on their faces.

 

"I did indeed, Fred. I thought Charlie lost his innocence many moons ago but I guess he’s just a late-bloomer!"

 

“Yeah, really late!” Fred chortled and slapped his knee, obviously amused by their humour.

 

George grinned and winked broadly at Tosh. "Then I feel sorry for the lovely Toshiko having a lover so inexperienced when what she needs is a _real_ man."

 

Fred sank to one knee and took Tosh's hand in his. "Oh my dearest, sweetest, sexiest, most brilliant Tosh, if my heart wasn't taken by the _scariest_ woman alive I would ask for your hand,” he stated dramatically, “but alas, my dark temptress Kathy has me on a short leash and that's the way I like it."

 

After Gwen had chosen her relationship with Rhys over Torchwood, Ianto knew that they needed a new police liaison and he had quickly suggested Detective Kathy Swanson as her replacement, something that Jack had vehemently protested. He wasn't blind to the fact that Kathy appeared to have a little thing for his Ianto and there was no way he was going to let them work together at active crime scenes.

 

In response to Jack’s pig-headed behaviour and for thinking like a mate instead of a boss, Ianto put Jack on a complete sex and coffee ban. To his credit, Jack lasted a full two hours before finally cracking. He wasn’t too concerned with the coffee aspect of the deal; after all, Cardiff was riddled with cafes and coffee shops and he knew that he could go out to one of them at any time.

 

However, the sex...? Now that was the fly in the ointment. Jack’s first thought was, _‘Who does he think he’s fooling? He’ll break first! I’ll show him who’s in charge here!’_ Thirty minutes later, Jack realised that he’d done absolutely nothing during that time but follow Ianto around the Hub using the CCTV cameras to watch his every move. It never crossed his mind that Ianto knew he was being spied on, or that the crafty archivist was taking every opportunity to bend and stretch and flaunt his perfectly shaped arse.

 

At the sixty minute mark, Jack had stopped hiding behind the cameras and was down on the Hub floor, ostensibly to check in with the members of his team and learn their progress on various projects. However, he spent more time staring at Ianto than he did listening to explanations and watching demonstrations and when Ianto disappeared into the kitchen, Jack actually fell off his chair when he leaned over too far trying to see what he was up to. Red-faced and nursing a bruised elbow the immortal stomped back up to his office with Owen’s cackles of raucous laughter following his footsteps.

 

When Ianto’s stopwatch clicked past ninety minutes, Jack was a nervous, sweaty, pacing mess and being caffeine-deprived certainly wasn’t helping. He hadn’t kissed, hugged or even touched his mate for an hour and a half and he’d never, ever gone that long before unless they were out in the field, and even then he’d find some small excuse for physical contact, or they were sound asleep, at which point they’d still be touching in some respect. Poor Toshiko had gone up to see him and he’d barked at her so roughly that twenty minutes later she was still hiding behind her computer, her hands shaking.

 

Determined not to break but desperately wanting, _needing_ to give in and go find Ianto, Jack decided that the safest place for him was down in his manhole with the lid closed. Unfortunately, it proved to be the worst move he could have made; he’d climbed straight into temptation central. Down in that confined space, Ianto’s scent was everywhere; it permeated their bedding and with the cover down, there was no diluting its power. Despite his best intentions, Jack found himself hard as a rock and bouncing off the walls within minutes.

 

At precisely the two hour mark, Jack emerged from beneath his office as if he’s been shot from a cannon. His boots clattered down the metal stairs and pounded across the Hub floor before they skidded to a stop next to Ianto’s desk. Without saying a word, he spun Ianto’s chair around, hoisted the young Welshman over his shoulder and thundered back towards his office. The entire process took less than a minute from start to finish, and as Ianto passed Tosh’s desk he raised his head from where it hung close to Jack’s arse.

 

“I win!” he mouthed silently, a satisfied grin on his face.

 

Truth be told, the team was quite proud of him for lasting as long as he had. Owen had been so sure of his boss’ addiction to sex with Ianto that he had willing bet good money with Tosh that even if Jack could go without a few cups of industrial-strength coffee, there was no way he would survive more than a few minutes without being able to touch Ianto.

 

Toshiko, on the other hand, had great confidence in Jack’s ability to be strong and remain in control of his baser drives, at least until lunchtime. After all, it was only four hours! In the end, because Jack actually lasted longer than Owen expected but only half as long as Tosh had hoped, they agreed that she’d only pay Owen half the money they’d bet.

 

But as it turned out, Jack discovered that had nothing to worry about. Fred took one look at Kathy and fell head-over-heels in love with her and like a lovesick puppy, the wizard had used every trick and treat in his arsenal to purse the detective until finally, she agreed to one date just to get the man off her back. One date turned into two, dinner and movies led to weekends in little country B & B’s, and before anyone could blink twice, Fred and Kathy were in a committed relationship.

 

Rolling his eyes and gnashing his teeth, Charlie glared daggers at his brother as he snatched Tosh away from Fred's hold. "If you don't want me to have to explain to mum why I ripped your head off you will stop touching my Toshiko!"

 

"You forget one thing,” Fred just smiled at his brother. “Kathy is more than willing to defend my honour."

 

Tonks snorted as she shook her head in amusement. "Doesn't Kathy threaten you on a daily basis if you don't behave?" Personally, she rather liked the feisty female detective; Kathy was never afraid to speak her mind or stand up for what she believed was right, and she’d even managed to put the mighty Jack Harkness in his place a time or two.

 

A dreamy smile graced Fred's face as he recalled the last set of threats Kathy had issued to him if he should do something stupid that led him to getting hurt. "It's her way of letting me know she loves me," he announced smugly.

 

George shook his head at his brother; he was completely gone on Kathy and it was rather amusing to watch him follow her around like a puppy. He just wished he could find someone for himself, he wouldn't admit it out loud but watching all the happy couples around him made him see just how lonely he was. Unfortunately, the jovial out-going façade that he showed the world masked a shy wizard who’d always been on the outside looking in where love was concerned.

 

*****

Above the playfully bickering team floated their invisible guardians. "They act like children! How can they possibly protect our Prince and the new lives he carries within him when all they can do is squabble and misbehave?" the male hissed in disgust.

 

His partner shook her head, her golden locks tumbling around her shoulders and covering her face. "But we’ve seen how much they care for our Prince and you've seen his mate; Jack would kill to keep his mate safe. Our King and Queen made the right choice when they chose Sirius and Remus to care for Ianto; he was clearly raised in a safe and loving home."

 

"I hope you’re right, Solara, I really hope that they can protect our prince when the time comes." He huffed out his words as he fluttered nervously about.

 

"Just have faith, Zinc; I think they will surprise you." Solara smiled sweetly at him.

 

Zinc crossed his arms over his chest and looked down his nose at the assembled group below them. "I highly doubt that, they are mortals after all." He didn't have much faith in their ability to keep Ianto safe. If he had his way, they’d have whisked their prince off to a hidden location the very moment they’d learned of the dark ones’ plans.

 

Solara sighed with a mixture of frustration and understanding; she knew that her mate didn't actually _hate_ mortals but he didn't see how they could possibly keep Ianto and his children safe and especially not from the dark Fae. They really were just _human_ after all. "You must realise that Emily would not have suggested them if she didn't think they could keep him safe."

 

Zinc refused to admit that Solara did have a point; the Jones family had been loyal servants of the Fae court for centuries and if Emily trusted them, well then so could he. What other choice did he have?

 

******

 

Jack gazed down lovingly at Ianto, his mate's skin was coated in a fine sheet of sweat as he moved in and out of the young Welshman. "Te infinite amo," Jack whispered softly as he peppered Ianto's face with loving kisses. "Amor es meus, in aeternum."

 

Ianto had no clue what Jack was saying but he could read the love in Jack's eyes. "Rwy'n dy garu di," Ianto whispered in return and Jack's heart soared with joy.

 

As if to seal their vow Jack claimed Ianto's lips in a passion and loved-filled kiss. _'I don't know who I owe for bringing this wonderful man into my life but I will do everything in my power to keep him safe and happy till the end of our days.'_

As they lost themselves in each other in the culmination of their ultimate expression of love, the the golden glow of the Vortex’s energy that flowed through Jack began to once again merge with Ianto's magic, bonding them together body and soul till the end of time.

 

******

 

Arriving after everyone else, Hermione, Andy, Neville, Draco and Harry all blinked at what they were being told and their expressions ranged from absolutely delighted anticipation, _‘Get to plan a baby shower!’_ (Hermione) to horror at the question of _‘where’s it gonna come out?’_ (Andy and Neville) to intense anger, _‘Jack’s a dead man!’_ (Draco and Harry).

 

"Ianto's pregnant?" Neville asked to be sure he heard the others correctly as he noticed Harry take a step away from Draco who was rapidly turning an interesting shade of red.

 

"That bastard got Ianto knocked up? I'm going to kill him!" Draco roared.

 

Sirius knew he always liked Draco. "Damn right! That's what I said. Great minds think alike."

 

Remus shook his head, they were all going to have to make sure that they kept Sirius and Draco far away from Jack, at least until they calmed down enough to behave themselves. "Killing Jack won't solve anything and it’ll only make Ianto angry at you for hurting his lover," he pointed out trying to be the voice of reason.

 

Draco and Sirius crossed their arms over their chest and favored Remus with pout’s that were frighteningly similar pout and informed him as one, "You're no fun!"

 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't we focus on the more important thing here? Like the fact that Jack is willing and ready to rip apart any male who so much as looks at Ianto with or _without_ the slightest hint of lust."

 

A thoughtful look appeared in Neville's eyes. "I could talk to Severus; see if he could come up with something to help Jack keep his primal instincts in check. There's got to be a potion that would allow him to regain some type of control."

 

"That just might work," Owen admitted as his mind raced through what he already knew of Jack’s physiology. "With Jack's 51st century DNA we have no idea how his people react around their pregnant mates, but I guess we won't get any answers until they come up for air and lord only knows when that’ll be!"

 

*****

 

"What did it mean?" Ianto asked as he lay curled up in Jack's arms his head resting on his lover's chest. It was one of his favorite post-love-making positions because it allowed him to listen to his lover’s beating heart.

 

Sleepily Jack gazed down at Ianto. "What did what mean?" After a marathon love-making session like they’d just enjoyed, Jack was a little fuzzy on some of the details.

 

Ianto shifted so he could look up at Jack. "Te infinite amo and amor es meus, in aeternum, what did they mean?"

 

"I love you for infinity, and, my love, for eternity," Jack whispered tenderly, not at all surprised that he’d made such an intensely intimate declaration to the man he loved beyond all others; after all, it _was_ true.

 

Ianto felt tears of pure joy welling up in his eyes. “Ti yw fy nghariad i." At Jack's baffled look and eyebrow raised in question, Ianto stretched up and pressed a gentle lingering kiss to the immortal's lips. "You are my love."

 

Growling with intense emotion, Jack hauled Ianto closer and kissed him deeply, filling the connection with all the love he felt for his wonderful man in his arms. "I love you, Ianto, so very much," he growled against his lips.

 

As he gazed down at his mate, Ianto's blue eyes shone with all the love his heart held for Jack as well as more than a hint amusement. He was well aware that Jack was doing his best to prolong the inevitable. "I love you too, Cariad, but that doesn't mean we’re not going to talk about why you attacked Charlie and Owen like that when they weren't doing anything wrong."

 

Jack sighed; he should have known that Ianto wasn't going to let his irrational behavior go so easily. Huffing slightly he shifted so he could sit up on his small bunk with Ianto still held safely in his arms. “I don’t… It’s just…” He looked into Ianto’s eyes and saw nothing there but love and patience and that gave him the courage to bare his soul to his lover. When Ianto gently cupped the side of his face, Jack leaned into his hand, relishing his mate’s touch.

 

"I can't explain what happened, Yan; all I know is that when I heard Charlie's words to you and when I saw Owen's hands on you something in me snapped. All I could think about was protecting my mate from an unknown threat.”

 

Quirking one eyebrow, Ianto opened his mouth to speak, but Jack quickly hushed him with a finger to his lips.

 

“Yes, I know I asked Owen to look you over, but at that moment, it didn’t matter.” Jack gave an embarrassed snort of laughter. “All I could see was another man’s hands touching you and I just went insane!”

 

Once again, Ianto tried to speak, but this time Jack silenced him with a kiss.

 

“And yes, I know I have to apologies to Owen and Charlie, and I will, I promise.” Jack accepted a sweet kiss from Ianto, one that stretched out for as long as possible and only ended when Jack suddenly jerked back and stared at Ianto, his eyes wide.

 

“Jack?” Ianto frowned. “Are you okay?”

 

“Oh m… Ummm … There’s only one thing that would make me act like this…” Shock laced Jack's voice as he figured it out.

 

“It’s all right, Jack; whatever it is, we’ll deal with it together, okay?” Ianto rubbed his hand up and down Jack’s arm, trying to comfort and reassure him. “I promise.”

 

Jack had no idea how to explain except to just say it. “Ianto, you’re pregnant."

 

Stunned into silence, Ianto's hands flew to his lean stomach and he found himself gently poking it. Pure wonder shone from his eyes as he looked back and forth between his belly and Jack. "Are you sure?" he whispered, his joy over the idea of being pregnant with Jack's child was almost too much to bear.

 

Jack lowered his head, took a long deep sniff of Ianto's neck and then ran his tongue from Ianto’s collar bone to that delicate and highly sensitive spot just behind his ear. Beneath that combination he could detect the slight yet distinct change in Ianto’s body chemistry that clearly indicated successful conception.

 

"You are indeed pregnant with my child, Ianto Jones." Drawing back just enough that he could look his beloved Welshman straight in the eye, Jack could barely contain his joy at the thought of having a little Ianto running around. "Are you happy about this?" Jack threw a quick prayer to the Universe; he wanted Ianto to be as happy as he was.

 

Ianto rolled his eyes in mock exasperation and swatted Jack’s chest with a playful hand. "That is the _stupidest_ question you have ever asked me, Jack! Of _course_ I'm happy! I’m beside myself with joy; we’re going to have a little one in…” he cast an enquiring eye at his lover and Jack obliged.

 

“About seven months, give or take. Owen should be able to pinpoint a closer date for us.”

 

Ianto nodded; “a little one of our very own in seven months. He or she will be a living, breathing piece of our love running around getting into mischief."

 

Jack grinned wickedly. "Especially if Fred and George take them under their wings," he couldn't help but laugh.

 

Ianto groaned as he pictured what that could mean for his future; Jack's own mischievous nature was sometimes more than he could handle, and the idea of Fred and George teaching their child how to pull pranks…

 

_'Merlin, give me strength!'_ Ianto wasn't sure how he was going to handle much less survive having two Jack's in his life.

 

******  
  
All Emily had to do was take one look at the pouting and sulking face of Sirius to know that he had figured out that his only child was with child himself. _'Well, at least one secret has come out. I just wonder how much longer I’ll have to keep the truth about Ianto's parentage from everyone, especially him? My son deserves to know just how special he is but especially the dangers waiting for him in the wings.'_ Emily hoped that soon she would get word from Puck that she could at last tell Ianto everything.

 

Still, she refused to let this drag her down; this was a time of celebration. _'My little boy is going to be a father! I just hope that his children aren't as big of a troublemaker as Ianto was or I suspect Jack still is. But really, how much trouble could they really be? They’re my grandchildren!’_ Emily was simply beside herself with pure joy; when Ianto had fallen in love with Jack, in the back of her mind, she’d wondered if she’d ever get to be a grandmother. Now, she was getting two babies to spoil at the same time and she couldn’t be happier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In New New York on the planet New Earth, the Doctor once again wondered why the TARDIS had brought them to this particular time and had then refused to move. He knew his ship was up to something, he could feel it in his 900-year-old bones. He also had a feeling that his great-granddaughter knew exactly what the TARDIS was up to and more than likely she’d had her own hand in it. He had to admit that he didn't understand Luna's incredibly profound bond with the TARDIS. While his ship would sometimes talk to him it was usually about trivial things, either that or she was chastising him for something foolish that he’d done.

 

With Luna on the other hand, she was completely open to and with Luna; they had a connection he'd never seen with any of his other companions not even with Susan. Despite that fact that he was more than a little jealous of the two, he was also worried about what those two were up to. The women in his life were just… well… The Doctor searched his great intelligence for the right adjective. “Mysterious! That’s it!”

 

“What’s it?” Blaise looked up at the Doctor as he stuffed his arms into his jacket. “Did I miss something?”

 

“Is everyone ready?” Before the Doctor could answer, Luna came breezing into the console room. She looked at the two men, nodded with approval at the way Blaise had dressed, but shook her head with exasperated dismay when she saw the Doctor.

 

“What?! I changed my shoes and socks,” the Time Lord protested. He waggled his left foot at her as if to prove it and he was telling the truth. He’d traded his red Converse and striped socks for his green Converse with sparkly yellow socks.

 

Knowing that was all the ‘dress-up-for-a-night-out’ concession she was going to get from her grandfather, Luna looped her hand through Blaise’s arm and led the way out the TARDIS’ door.

 

_'How do I let myself get talked into these things?'_ was the only thought running through the Doctor's head as he allowed Luna to drag him and Blaise to a nearby club. Clubs were not his thing, never had been, never would be.

 

It didn't take long for Blaise and Luna to abandon him at the table they’d been lucky enough to claim as they moved to the dance floor. The pair quickly become lost as they were swallowed up by a crowd made up of many different races, all enjoying the music pulsing through the air. As the Doctor slouched in their booth, sulking and shredding the cocktail napkin that had come with his Caxlic nectar, he never noticed the thoughtful eyes that were surreptitiously watching him or the wickedly delighted grin that appeared on his admirer’s face as he slowly drank in the sight of the Doctor.

 

_'Oh yeah! Tonight you are going home with me, hot thing!’_ he vowed as he drained his glass, set it on the bar behind him and started moving from across the dance floor with his eyes firmly locked on his target.

 

Out on the dance floor, Luna had noticed a figure walked purposefully towards their table and she giggled brightly as her great-grandfather’s jaw dropped with surprise as the handsome dark-haired man with a set of gorgeous icy blue fairy wings and promptly plopped himself down into the Doctor’s lap. She poked Blaise to get his attention and together they watched as the Time Lord blushed bright red and spluttered something to his unusual guest.

 

The Doctor gulped as the handsome man on his lap wrapped his arms around his neck and purred out in a sultry tone simply dripping in raw sex, “Hello, my name is Kalen and who are _you,_ hot stuff?”

 

The Doctor could only shifted nervously in his seat; the man wasn’t uncomfortably heavy, but not even _Jack_ had ever looked at him with so much hunger and untamed lust. "I'm the Doctor; it's nice to meet you?" The Doctor's voice ended in a high-pitched squeak as the man abruptly swung a leg up and over so that they ended up sitting face-to-face. As he shifted his hips and ground a very impressive bulge against the Doctor’s own, the Time Lord’s eyes nearly popped out of his head.

 

"Oh yes, I can tell that. What do you say we get out of here?" Kalen asked in a throaty purr as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against the Doctor's in a feather-like kiss.

 

The Doctor's hearts pounded in his chest as he licked his suddenly dry lips as the younger man trailed his hands up and down his chest. No one ever had made his body feel like it was on fire from a mere touch, not even Rose and he wasn't sure what to do. He was just a man, after all, and Kalen was extremely alluring; however, he was a Time Lord, and he had a certain reputation to uphold. Fortunately for him…

 

"Kalen! Get off the poor man!"

 

A mixture of relief and sadness filled the Time Lord as the brazen young man was unceremoniously yanked off his lap by a young woman with blazing blue eyes and her own set of light purple fairy wings that were twitching furiously with aggravation.

 

"Geez, sis, I was just having a little fun," Kalen whined before freeing himself of his sister’s hold and sauntering back to the Doctor's side “That’s my twin sister, Rhoswen. She can be a bit of a buzz kill. I tend to tune her out and you probably should too."

 

Silently Rhoswen counted to ten; she couldn't believe her twin sometimes. "Kalen, did you forget why we're here? We're supposed to be looking for dad's old friend who can help us."

 

A knowing smirk appeared on her brother's face as he snuggled closer against the Doctor's body. "Oh that." He waved his hand in a dismissive way. "That's been taken care of, Rhoswen, meet the Doctor, dad's old friend."

 

The Doctor took one good look at the scowling Rhoswen and his jaw dropped as he took in the familiar blue eyes of Jack staring back at him with surprise. The only difference he could see was a slight slant to the outer corners and a hint of silver swirls in them; she even had the same cheek bones and jaw line, although her was quite a bit daintier. "You're Jack's daughter, aren't you?" he blurted out and he turned his wide-eyed gaze on to the man still curled at his side, "You're Jack's son?"

 

"Yep, and let me tell you, Doctor, I’ve had a thing for you for the longest time," Kalen admitted in a husky tone.

 

The hint of a smile appeared on Rhoswen's face and that confirmed it for the Doctor; she had Jack's smile. "The name's Rhoswen Harkness-Jones and that horn-dog is my twin brother Kalen, and we need to talk, Doctor.” Without giving him a chance to agree or decline, she asked, “What do you know about the Fae court?"

 

A chill went through the Doctor's entire body. The Fae were not something to be messed with and if this woman was somehow involved with them then this could be very bad, very _very_ bad and given the jewel-toned colours and intricate designs of the fairy wings on their back they were of the royal court. "Enough, I think we better talk in my ship." He tried to dislodge Kalen but the young man wound his arms tightly around the Doctor.

 

A naughty grin appeared on Kalen's face. "I was hoping you would say that, I miss the TARDIS," the man purred as he nuzzled behind the Doctor's ear and licked the flesh of his neck.

 

Rhoswen sighed as she watched her brother squirm and cuddle the man they were hoping would help them. _‘Please, Kalen, can’t you keep it in your pants at least until he says yes?’_

 

The Time Lord felt his cheeks heating up; he had a feeling that Jack's son was going to be even worse than Jack himself had ever been, and given what Kalen said they already knew him. _'Their timeline is going to give me a headache, I just know it.'_

*****

 

The sun had made its entire journey across the sky by the time Jack and Ianto finally emerged from Jack's bunker. Neville had gotten in contact with Snape and once he’d explained the situation to his lover, the potion master promised he would come up with something to help Jack control his possessive side, if only to make sure that Jack didn't hurt his lover by mistake.

 

All chatter and activity in the Hub came to an abrupt stop as the two men came down the stairs and a sheepish look graced Jack's face. "Owen, Charlie, I owe the two of you a very big apology. I know I was out of line when I attacked you guys and I hope you can forgive me." Jack flashed his patented puppy-dog eyes at the two men.

 

Once Charlie had learned why Jack was acting like he was he forgave him right away. "I forgive you, Jack; Remus explained why you were acting the way you were." Toshiko smiled with pride; _‘I love my man.’_

 

When nearly a minute passed and Owen still hadn't said anything Tonks not-so-subtly elbowed her lover sharply in the ribs.

 

"Damn it, woman, quit doing that," Owen grumbled under his breath. He had every intention of accepting Jack’s apology; he just wanted to see the man sweat. No harm in that, was there? Seeing Tonks raise her arm for a second go, Owen stepped neatly out of her reach only to discover that while she couldn’t get to him with her elbow; her eyes were glaring daggers at him.

 

Knowing when he was beat, the medic turned to his boss. "Oh for crying out loud, stop with the pout! I forgive you already, okay?" Owen fought the urge to roll his eyes as Jack's lower lip stopped quivering, his dramatic pout faded away and a sunshine-bright smile took its place. _'It's going to be a long nine months!'_

“Thank you, Owen, and you too, Charlie,” Jack turned to smile at the dragon keeper. “Shall we get back to work?”

However, Owen was determined to get in the last word."So you knocked up the Tea-Boy? Way to go, mate!"

 

"Owen!" There was an instant and unanimous outcry of indignation from the women in the Hub as Tonks whacked him on the back of his head.

 

"What? You can't tell me you don't want to know?" Owen demanded as he danced out of her way, stopping when he’d put a desk between them before stopping to glare at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

Tonks rolled her eyes with fond exasperation and once again wondered how in the world she’d managed to fall in love with such a pain in the arse. "Yes, we do, but you could have used a little more tact," she chided her boyfriend gently.

 

"Where's the fun in that?” Uncaring, Owen shrugged his shoulders. “I don't see why I need to ask politely; this is Jack we’re talking about! Every one of us has walked in on them shagging at some time or another, some of us more than once." Owen waved his arm at Tosh, Neville and Draco; for some reason, they always seemed to get a free show more than any of the rest of them.

 

Tosh and Neville both blushed as they recalled a few of the times they’d walked in on Jack and Ianto in a state of undress and in the middle of certain activities. Draco on the other hand grinned broadly; he rather enjoyed the free shows he’d gotten to see. He may not like the fact that Jack had gotten Ianto pregnant but there was no denying that they were hot together.

 

"I do not need to hear this," Sirius grumbled under his breath as he covered his ears effectively blocking out the discussion of his son's sex life. _'He's too young to have a sex life. Where did my little boy go?'_ Sirius thought sadly as he gazed at his son. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle the fact that his baby was going to have his own baby. _‘I just want my little boy back,’_ and a quick glance at his husband confirmed that Remus was thinking the same thing and he twined their hands together in support.

 

"To answer your question, Owen, yes, Ianto is pregnant with our first child," Jack proudly announced as he wrapped his arm around Ianto's waist. Whether they realised it or not, Jack’s free hand rested on his mate’s belly, and Ianto’s hand landed on top of it.

 

"Oh honey, that's wonderful!" Emily cooed as she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around both men in a hug.

 

Of course being this close to Jack and his enhanced 51st century sense of smell, he could easily detect the lingering hint of sex clinging to Emily. "So who’s the lucky person?" Jack asked with a smug tone in his voice. He tried to keep his voice low, but he just wasn’t quiet enough.

 

Ianto's sharp ears heard his mate’s question and his eyebrows disappeared into his hair as he stared at his mother. "Mum? Have you finally found someone?" As far as he was concerned, his mother had been alone far too long and he wanted her to be happy like he was with Jack and like his fathers were with one another.

 

_'Why am I not surprised that Jack would figure it out even though I just showered.'_ Emily rolled her eyes but she didn't see why she should deny it, although she was pretty sure that Sirius would more than likely tease her about having a boy-toy. "Yes, I do have a boyfriend. Do you remember Oliver Wood?" she asked her son.

 

A loud wolf whistle pierced the air and Emily released her boys and turned around to see Fred grinning wickedly at her. "You do know Oliver has had a crush on you since fifth year? A lot of us did, actually; Ianto had the hottest mum of any of us. Oliver’s a lucky, lucky man. Many hearts have broken today," Fred informed her sadly, his voice grave.

 

Unable to resist such a tempting opportunity, Sirius grinned broadly at Emily and she sighed with resignation, knowing what was coming and Sirius didn't disappoint her, "So Emily's got herself a boy-toy? I'm so proud of you!" he declared as he draped himself over his husband’s shoulder and tried not to laugh too openly. As funny as it is, Emily was too dangerous to provoke too much.

 

Emily rolled her eyes. "Well, thank you, Sirius; my life is now complete," she announced in a completely deadpan voice.

 

Ianto fought the urge to sigh himself; sometimes it really seemed like he, Neville, Tosh and Hermione were the only adults in the Hub. _'I hope, little one, that you’ll be a lot more mature than the rest of the children in the Hub. Please don't take after your dad or your grandda, Sirius.'_ Ianto hoped he could handle another child in his life, even though it would be a little one for a long time.

 

*****  
  
In the Fae Court Puck bowed respectfully to his King and Queen. "I bring news, Your Majesties, that that your son is pregnant, and I believe that the time the weird sisters spoke about has come to pass. The dark ones will seek to use him or his children as a way to force you to attack the mortal realm," Puck warned.

 

A sigh escaped King Oberon's lips as he glanced at the love of his life, Queen Titania, who took his outstretched hand in support. "I want Ianto under twenty-four hour watch. This early in his pregnancy they will not strike, not yet. No, I have a feeling that Saevar shall wait to strike until Ianto is close to giving birth. This way he will not have to worry about them being rescued as quickly as if he took them sooner."

 

Puck knew that his king was right; the Dark Fae King would not want to risk taking Ianto too early into his pregnancy; he would want to make sure the pregnancy had as few complications as it could have.

 

"Tell me, Puck, does Ianto know that he's having twins?" Titania asked.

 

A mischievous grin appeared on Puck's face. "Not yet, my Queen, and I daresay it shall certainly be a surprise."

 

A small smile appeared on Titania's face as she realised that within nine months would at long last she get to meet her son and her grandchildren. The prospect brought such joy to her heart that she glowed as she smiled at her husband.

 

"Who is watching over Ianto now?" Oberon asked wanting only the best to watch over his family.

 

"Solara and Zinc, my King, I wouldn't trust Ianto's safety to anyone but them," Puck reassured him; he would never risk his prince’s well-being.

 

Oberon and Titania were pleased that two of their highest ranking and most capable guards had been assigned to watch over their son. "Good, I am pleased with your choice; tell them to keep a close eye on Ianto. I know in my heart that Saevar will strike close to or in Ianto's ninth month," Oberon ordered.

 

Puck bowed his head. "I shall, my lord." And with that he disappeared, leaving his King and Queen alone to discuss and celebrate the news that they were soon to be grandparents.

 

"Twenty-four years we have been waiting for the day we could reunite with our son, my love. I just wish it wasn't because of the danger Saevar poses." Titania had longed for this day for such a very long time but there were tears in her eyes because what should have been a joyful reunion was tinged with danger.

 

Oberon cupped his beloved wife’s chin; it pained his heart to see the sadness in her eyes. "Yes, I too wish that we could be reunited with our son in a different way but the Three Witches warned us that Saevar would do everything in his power to steal our son from us. We also know that the dark Fae lord would have forced our only child to be his mate and would then have used him against us in order to bring war to the mortal world.” Oberon’s eyes were filled with shadows as he considered the horrible fate that might have befallen his son if not for the intervention of the Witches.

 

“Ianto would never forgive himself if he were the cause of such devastation. Our son’s mate is the man blessed and loved by the Lady of Time herself, and their children are clearly destined be something special. It was for their safety as well as Ianto’s that we had no choice but to give him away." The king could remember that day as if it had just happened moments ago. It had been the most difficult decision of their lives when they’d agreed to use their magic to bless Remus and allow him to carry their son. It had broken their hearts, but it was the only way to keep their beloved child safely away from Saevar.

 

"We had the very best of intentions, I know that, but it doesn't make it any easier." A single tear fell from Titania eye and slowly rolled down her cheek. Twenty-four years of watching her son from infancy to adulthood while remaining in the shadows and reading about his life and progress in the reports Emily had given them had taken their toll on her. _'You robbed me of watching my son grow, Saevar, you shall not rob me of being a grandmother,'_ Titania vowed. The queen knew that if she needed to do so in order to protect her child and grandchildren, she would destroy Saevar herself.

 

******

In his dark castle and seated atop his decaying throne, Saevar grinned down at his minion. "So at long last the young Prince is pregnant and his children are blessed with magic. Excellent!” the Dark Fae King purred and there was an evil glint in his eyes. “We can bide our time because no matter what, they shall soon be mine."

 

The fairy once known as the child, Jasmine, fluttered closer to her King; there was a glint of evil shining in her eyes as well. "Does this _soon_ mean we will be able to take the Chosen Ones whenever we wish?” Her wings slashed through the air with agitation. “We have grown tired of taking one at a time."

 

A malevolent grin appeared on the black-haired fairy as he tossed his long dark mane over his shoulder while his bloody-red wings glistened in the moonlight. "Just be patient, young one; very soon _nothing_ will stop you from taking your Chosen Ones. As your king, I promise you."

 

******

_Inside the TARDIS_

Having escaped the dance club, and Kalen’s amorous advances with his dignity intact, the Doctor studied the two Fae before him while his Time Lord brain raced to put the facts as he knew them in order. "So let me see if I’ve got this right, you two are the children of Jack Harkness and his mate, Ianto, who besides being the son of two wizards, one whom is a werewolf, is also the son of King Oberon and Queen Titania, the rulers of the Fae, who were forced to hide their child away because the King of the Dark Fae wants to use Ianto’s children, well... _you_ actually, to destroy the mortal realm because he wants vengeance for actions taken by humans against his people long ago?"

 

The Doctor thanked Rassilon for his dual respiratory system which had just allowed him to speak for so long without drawing a single breath. As he looked back and forth between Kalen and Rhoswen he bounced excitedly on the jump seat. “Did I miss anything?”

 

"I always knew you were more than a pretty face," Kalen purred with a hungry glint in his eyes.

 

Seeing the blatant invitation on the young man’s face, the Doctor did the smartest thing he could think of at the moment; he grabbed Rhoswen, pulled her in front of him and then ducked behind her for protection.

 

The Doctor wasn’t exactly cowering, per se, but he certainly wasn’t living up to his reputation as fearless either and the beautiful young fairy sighed once again as she felt the Time Lord peering out from between her wings. It was no secret that her brother had been in love with the Doctor for the longest time and he’d actually had been involved with several versions of the Time Lord, although never the Tenth Doctor himself. He even enjoyed a very satisfying year-long fling with the 9th Doctor after they’d bumped into each other while the Doctor, Jack and Rose had been in the Vegas Galaxy.

 

In an act of typical teenage rebellion after their fathers had said no to them going with a group of their friends for spring break to the Vegas Galaxy. Jack, well aware of his son’s less than subtle crush on the Doctor wanted Kalen nowhere near the Galaxy full of sin. Ianto always the stricter of the two men and still saw his teenage children as his innocent babies refused to have them tainted by all the debauchery that went on there.

 

 Luckily for them all, the TARDIS had had enough sense to bring them back only a few minutes after they’d snuck off and a simple memory spell had made sure that this version of the twins and the Doctor wouldn't remember their impromptu time together until the correct timeline rolled around.

 

Exasperated by the behaviour of both men, Rhoswen stomped her foot and fluttered her wings rapidly, knowing full well that the Doctor got flapped several times in the process, but at the moment she didn’t care. "Kalen, this is serious! We have more important things to worry about than you trying to seduce the Doctor, _again_. We both know what Saevar will do and we need to put our role in Tad’s rescue into action before it's too late."

 

Kalen crossed his arms over his chest and pouted in a very Jack-like way. "Oh puh-leeese! The only reason you’re acting like this is because you have the Master waiting for you back at your hotel room, while my lover is out there somewhere with some new skank!" Kalen grumbled, his eyes flashing with jealousy and displeasure.

 

The Doctor was so startled by Kalen’s pronouncement that he began to choke on nothing; Rhoswen spun and began slapping him on the back as tears ran down his face. When he could finally breathe again, he glared angrily at the female Fae. "But you're supposed to be the sane one!" the Doctor cried out as the fact that Rhoswen was involved with the Master of all people truly sank in. “What were you thinking!?”

 

Rhoswen's eyes narrowed dangerously and the Doctor gulped as he realised that his hiding space had turned on him. He looked around nervously and tried to look casual as he put the jump seat between Rhoswen and himself; suddenly Kalen’s amorous advances weren’t the only thing he had to worry about.

 

"I'll have you know I am perfectly sane where the Master is concerned, as is the Master himself!” Completely undaunted by the Doctor’s attempts to avoid her, Rhoswen followed the Time Lord around the seat and then over to the centre console, trailing right behind him as he circled it once, twice, three times as he pretended to check buttons, levers and monitors. “Plus, you have no right to judge me on my love life, old man; you’re sleeping with my brother!"

 

"Not yet he isn't," Kalen muttered snarkliy under his breath, he crossed his arms and stuck his lip out in a perfect Jack Harkness pout.

 

"Oh, shut up, Kalen!" Rhoswen growled at her brother.

 

"Don't you tell him to shut up!" the Doctor snapped in return, feeling strangely protective of the young man.

 

Upon hearing the older man defend him, a strange look appeared on Kalen's face and he dashed around the other side of the console where he jumped the Doctor. "Aww, I knew you cared about me," he cooed snuggling closer to the now flustered and red-faced Time Lord.

 

Blaise and Luna had been dancing up a storm on the main dance floor when he’d noticed the good-looking man approach their table and then throw himself into the Time Lord’s lap. He’d tried to get Luna’s attention by calling to her, but she was unable to hear him over the thumping base of the loudspeakers so he’d settled for spinning her around and pointing. Luna’s eyebrows had disappeared into her hairline and she’d wasted no time in dragging her partner back over to the table, arriving just in time to hear the female fairy say “... so, we can't show up in Cardiff until Tad is taken, in his ninth month of pregnancy.”

 

Intrigued by her story, Luna and Blaise had followed the Doctor and the fairies back to the TARDIS, remaining off to one side while he talked to his guests. Now Blaise smirked at Rhoswen. "So how long do you have to stay with us?" He was already enjoying having the twins around; it was amusing to watch the Doctor being undone by Kalen's bold actions. He was pretty sure he’d never seen the Doctor blush so bright or so often, or squeak so much as he had since they’d encountered the Fae twins in the nightclub.

 

"Oh I don’t know, with timelines and all that, I’m guessing about seven months or so. But first we have to track down a former Time Agent going by the name of John Hart," Kalen happily informed them as his fingers teased the hairs on the back of the Doctor’s neck and he giggled as the older man squirmed in his arms.

 

Batting ineffectually at Kalen’s tickling hands, the Doctor heard the words, _'He'll be good for you,'_ in his head. The TARDIS’ soft yet smug voice was pleased to inform her lonely angel of Kalen’s potential. For such a long time she’d wished for her Doctor to have someone of his very own to love and while Rose had come closer than anyone else in a very long time, in the end she just wasn't right.

 

For a while, the TARDIS had considered Jack Harkness as a possible mate, but in the end, as charming and sexy as the Captain had been, she’d realised that his destiny would always lie with Ianto. Now, as she studied Kalen and Rhoswen's timelines, she saw the way they danced along in elegant synchronicity with those of the Doctor and Master and she was overjoyed to discover that together they would start the new age of Time Lords.

 

Following his ships, thoughts, the Doctor sputtered indignantly. _'What are you saying? Do you even listen to yourself? Not only is he a child,’_ and he emphasised the word ‘child’, _‘but he’s also Jack's son!’_ the Time Lord shot back at his meddling ship. ‘ _I think Jack will have more than a few issues with me dating his son!'_

 

_'Oh, don’t worry about it,’_ she chortled. _‘Jack may try and kill you once or twice but eventually he'll calm down, or at least I think he will. But you should be save, no matter what, cos you’ll always have Ianto as a buffer between you,'_ the TARDIS informed him. She was actually quite unconcerned about the prospect of her lonely angel having to face off against an angry and overly-protective immortal; she’d seen him successfully face down Daleks, Cybermen and most impressively, Jackie Tyler.

 

Again all the Doctor could do was sputter uselessly. He was really starting to miss the good old days when the worst thing he had to worry about was running for his life from the newest danger he managed to land himself in. Knowing that when the TARDIS saw something in his future there was no escaping it, the Doctor shook his head with resignation. _'Something tells me that I'm going to need all my years of running experience to escape Jack when he learns of my relationship with his son.'_

Sighing deeply, the Doctor knew he had no choice but to go along with his ship’s plans for now. "Where can we find this Time Agent of yours?"

 

Rhoswen crossed her arms over her chest. "We are not going anywhere until I go and get the Master. He won't be too happy if I travel through time with another Time Lord and don't bring him along."

 

Seeing that the young Fae was adamant, the Doctor simply groaned and lowered his head. "Fine, go get him. Just please, hurry up!"

 

A wicked grin appeared on Kalen's face as he cuddled even closer to the Time Lord. "Don't you worry, lover, I'm sure we can come up with a way to keep busy until they get back."

 

"You’re worse than your father, you do know that, don't you?" the Doctor curtly informed the dark-haired Fae as he struggled to free himself from his admirer.

 

Kalen just smiled brightly at the Doctor as he very proudly chirped out, "I know!"

 

_'This is going to be a very long trip,'_ the Doctor thought to himself; if truth be told, he wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep Kalen at a distance, because unlike his father, this young man stirred feelings within him that he hadn't felt in a very long time. It was not going to be easy to remain both physically and emotional detached from Kalen Harkness-Jones.

 

As if he’d read the Doctor’s mind, Kalen's eyes narrowed with challenge. _'Before this trip is over you’re going to see exactly how much I mean to you.'_ He might take after his Tad in looks, with Ianto’s slightly curly hair, button nose and Cupid’s-bow lips, but his attitude was completely and perfectly Jack’s.

 

Silently Blaise and Luna watched the battle of wills happening in front of them. "Your great-grandfather stands no chance against Kalen, he knows that right?" Blaise whispered to his girlfriend.

 

"If he doesn’t yet, I think that it shall become clear to him very quickly," Luna agreed in a knowing tone and she tucked her arm into his, leaning in to him conspiratorially. “He won’t know what hit him, you’ll see.”

 

Blaise was aware that his girlfriend often knew far more than she let on and that despite the burning need to ask what she meant, he knew it would be next to impossible to get a straight answer out of Luna; she enjoyed being cryptic far too much. _'Still, this is going to be a very interesting trip. I wonder if the TARDIS has any popcorn onboard? A good show always calls for popcorn.'_

The TARDIS giggled softly as she heard Blaise’s thoughts. _'Yes, he's a good match for my Luna.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Five Months Later_

Frozen in place on the steps down to Ianto’s Archives, Neville was never more thankful that his lover had actually come up with a potion to help keep Jack's overly enthusiastic primal side in check than he was at that moment. _'Still, while it keeps the urge to rip apart anyone who looks at Ianto with even a hint of lust in their eyes down to a minimum, it be nice if it would also controlled their sex drive,'_ Neville thought to himself.

 

 As Ianto's soft moans of erotic pleasure drifted up from the Archives, Neville debated whether to continue forward or come back in a while. _'Why was I sent to collect them again?'_ The others all said it was because Jack didn't see him as a threat to his relationship with Ianto, especially not with his own surprisingly possessive lover. Somehow Severus and Jack had managed to come to some kind of gentleman’s agreement that since neither of them had any interest in the other lover it would be fine for Neville and Ianto to be around one another without problems.

 

Sirius, Remus and Emily didn't dare seek out Jack or Ianto when they were off on their own, but that was specifically because they absolutely did not want to see their son in the throes of passion. Ianto was well into his fifth month which meant that his lithe body was starting to show an adorable baby bump, and it seemed that seeing and smelling a pregnant Ianto made Jack even hornier than before, if that were possible.

 

Ianto’s strong pregnancy hormones were a powerful aphrodisiac to Jack’s heightened 51st century sense of smell, which meant that he simply could not keep his hands off his mate. Nowadays it didn't surprise anyone for Jack to be in the middle of talking to someone, or explaining something to UNIT, or even talking the Queen – thankfully that had only happened once – when he would lay eyes on Ianto and nothing else would matter. The immortal would drop everything to swoop Ianto up into a passionate kiss and then carry him off to the closest somewhat private area and make love to him, previous task completely forgotten.

 

Sucking up his courage, Neville straightened his shoulders and continued downstairs. He wasn't surprised to find Jack and Ianto in the corner of the Archives that connected I&J together. It _was_ their favourite spot after all plus, it was in a blind spot of the CCTV coverage, which meant Tosh couldn't record their private moments together. Well, not the one’s in the Archives, anyway...

 

Shuffling his feet loudly and coughing every few steps, the young wizard tried to announce his impending arrival, hoping against hope that Jack and Ianto would show a modicum of shame and cover themselves up. _‘Who am I kidding? This is Jack we’re talking about!’_ "Um, I hate to interrupt but Tosh says she's getting some weird readings and she liked you to check them out," Neville called softly making sure to keep his eyes firmly averted from the display of bare conjoined flesh being displayed. “She says it really can’t wait till you... um...”

 

Jack grunted as he turned their bodies, using his to protectively shield Ianto from Neville's gaze even though the other man was steadily and obviously staring at the wall ahead of him. When Jack made no further effort to communicate, Ianto became the voice of reason. "All right, Neville, tell her we'll be right up."

 

Jack grunted a second time and buried his face in Ianto’s neck, licking that extra-sensitive spot behind his ear. As much as it pained him to stop, he knew that they had to focus on saving the world and not one pleasuring his mate. “We’ll finish this later,” Jack purred against Ianto’s mouth as he stole a quick kiss.

 

Accepting the kiss and returning it with interest, Ianto smiled shyly at Jack, seeing the love shining in his mate’s eyes. He knew that no matter how long they were together, he would never get use to knowing that this amazing man was his. “Count on it, _Sir_ ,” Ianto whispered back huskily knowing the effect that one little word always had on Jack.

 

Just as Ianto hoped a throaty groan escaped Jack’s lips as the immortal glared at his oh-so-innocently smiling Welshman and Jack growled out in a gutted tone, “You’ll pay for that later, little boy; you know what that word does to me.”

 

Ianto’s smile grew naughtier and he couldn’t resist teasing his lover some more, “I look forward to it, Sir.”

 

_‘Whatever caused these readings is going to regret interrupting my alone-time with Ianto,’_ Jack vowed in silent vexation; if it wasn’t someone or something very peaceful they would suffer the wrath of a frustrated and horny Jack Harkness.

 

As the two men in front of him began snuggling and rubbing against each other again and Neville was beginning to wonder if they had forgotten he was there. “I’ll go... Um... I’ll just go inform the others that you’re... uhhh... coming, as it were; join us when you’re ready.” He spun on his heel and disappeared around the corner.

 

Jack chuckled as Neville made a quiet but hasty exit. “I knew there was a reason I liked Neville,” he calmly informed Ianto and his smile turned into a large pout as he watched as Ianto cover up his body, but then his eyes firmly locked on the slight swell of Ianto’s belly and his smile returned. _‘My gorgeous Welsh baby is having our own babies.’_ It had been a surprise and a shock when earlier that morning, Emily and Owen had informed them that Ianto was caring twins.

 

One look at Jack and Ianto knew that his lover was a second away from saying ‘screw whatever has come up’ and jumping him all over again right there between I&J. “Jack, we better join the others.” Ianto finished buttoning up his shirt, pecked his sulking lover on the mouth and then took his hand in his, knowing if they didn’t make the effort to move he would end up jumping Jack himself.

 

Grumbling sullenly under his breath every step of the way, Jack threw his clothes back on before allowing Ianto to lead him out of the Archives and back into the real world. _‘I hate you, real world; why do you always have to interrupt my naked Ianto time?’_ Jack asked silently as he shot a quick glare up at the ceiling towards whatever was listening. _‘It’s just not fair!’_

 

*****

Stepping through the door of the TARDIS, John looked around him with undisguised revulsion. "So this is where Jack ended up. Could he have chosen a more boring time?" The former Time Agent winkled his nose in distaste as the scent of the human race reached his nostrils. "This Ianto must be a damn fine piece of arse to keep him tied here."

 

John Hart did not want to be in the 21st Century, not when there was a three-breasted beauty on Tantan II that he hadn’t introduced himself to yet. But after his ex’s adorable twins had successfully tracked him down he’d found it hard to say no to either one of them and he’d certainly enjoyed flirting with Kalen. John had discovered early on how easy it was to throw the Doctor into a complete tizzy fit as the young Fae returned his blatant advances. Despite the stupidity and insanity of antagonising a powerful, nine hundred-year-old being, John found the challenge an erotic rush.

 

 In the end it had been Rhoswen who’d reminded the trouble-maker of his family loyalty to the Fae court. _‘I would still like to know how that little cutie figured out my bloodline.’_ While Kalen was a flirt and charmer John knew that it was Rhoswen he had to watch out for. She had a cunning mind as well as stunning looks; after all, she’d managed to win the heart of the Master.

 

Despite all his Time Agency training, John was never one to have any patience and so instead of waiting for Jack and his little merry band of Torchwood buddies to track him down as Rhoswen and the Doctor had suggested, he’d decided that it was always more fun to get Jack all riled up. Smirking broadly, he fiddled with his wrist strap, activating its communications function and given his previous experience with his former partner, he really wasn’t surprised when Jack didn’t answer; still, it wouldn’t hurt to leave a message.

 

“I would ask what you could be doing that’s more important than me but I’ve heard about your new piece of eye candy, who by the way I can’t _wait_ to meet. Come and find me, stud, we have something important to talk about and it involves your pregnant mate.”

 

John knew the moment he mentioned Ianto’s pregnancy it would set off a time bomb within Jack just as he knew that his ex would hunt him down to find out what he knew about Ianto. Finally, John knew that if he proved to be any threat whatsoever to Ianto, Jack wouldn’t hesitate to take him out if it meant keeping Ianto safe.

 

“Well I’ve been itching for a good fight.” John snarked as he rolled his shoulders; he knew Jack well enough to know that he would come in fists swinging and looking for a fight. “Bring it on, Jackie-boy, bring it on.” John cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

 

*****

 

_In the Fae Courtyard_  
 

The woman once known as Estelle Cole watched Queen Titania with a heavy heart; it wasn't easy seeing her Queen suffer and being unable to ease her burden. "My Lady, is there anything I can do to help?" she asked as she approached the Queen of the Fairies.

 

Titania smiled as Estelle bowed to her. She had been outraged when the Dark Fae had dared to kill one of her loyal human followers and she had pleaded with her husband to grant Estelle a new life as one of the Fae. Oberon had been in awe of Estelle's unwavering belief in them and he was sad to see such a bright light destroyed by the Dark Fae and he'd immediately granted his wife's wish.

 

A thought struck the Queen and she motioned for Estelle to join her. Nervously, the fairy settled at Titania's feet and folded her wings about her. When Estelle was settled, the fairy queen said, "Tell me about Jack."

 

Estelle smiled, her nerves instantly calmed; talking about Jack Harkness was a true pleasure that she didn't often get to indulge. "Jack is one of a kind, Your Majesty. He has his secrets and he guards his heart furiously, I think because it hurts too much when he loses those he loves. But his heart is far too big and when he loves someone, he loves them very deeply." Estelle's beautiful eyes lit up and her face softened as she looked back. "Even though Jack knew that at my advanced age, he would eventually lose me he still sought me out under the guise of being his own son. I know in my heart that Jack Harkness is a good man, my Queen, and I have no doubts that he loves your son more than anyone he's ever loved before.”

 

As far as Tatiana was concerned, Estelle's belief in Jack underscored the most important thing, that Ianto was truly loved.

 

*****  
  
Jack Harkness was clearly in a pissed-off mood; the last person he ever wanted to see again had just shown up in his city and worst of all, he knew about his pregnant lover. Jack also knew there was no way he couldn’t _not_ meet John but there was no way in hell he was taking Ianto along with him and that thought made him grin happily. Leaving his sexy mate at home would not be a problem, as Ianto was strictly off field duty until long after their children were born.

 

In fact, and Jack hadn't brought this up to anyone yet, especially not with Ianto, but he was hoping to make his mate's temporary status permanent. While there was no doubt in his mind or his groin that Ianto looked incredibly hot welding a stun gun and going all badass on a variety of ne'er-do-wells, the only kind of danger Jack wanted to him in now was from dirty nappies.

 

Still, the immortal knew that there was no way Ianto would feel comfortable with him running out alone to meet an ex, and the fact that right now Jack was willing to put a bullet through John if he so much as uttered a threat of any kind against Ianto wasn't enough. Giving in to pressure Ianto didn't even know he was yielding, Jack turned to his future father-in-law “Remus, feel like coming with me to collect our _guest_?” The pure and absolute disdain in Jack’s tone spoke volumes about how much he detested the new player.

 

“I would love to.” A wolfish grin appeared on Remus' face as he anticipated the fun he was going to have if this man did prove to be a threat to Ianto. _'Moony, my old friend, you may well get to come out and deal with this interloper.'_

 

“If you’re going to threaten him then there's no way in hell you two are leaving me behind.” Sirius spoke up sharply and crossed his arms over his chest; the look on his face dared either one of them to tell him no.

 

Ianto was quite annoyed that once again he was being talked about as if he were invisible, and from his usual seat on the Hub's sofa, the father-to-be huffed out a deep sigh as a weary look appeared in his eyes. Setting aside the file he'd been working on, he studied his lover and his two fathers. He didn't need to see the look in all three sets of eyes; the simple fact that they were willing to work together spoke volumes: they were looking to hurt someone.

 

“Neville, I think you should go with them.” Ianto trusted his friend to keep a level head and not let the three older men get out of control. _‘Plus I’ve seen Neville in warrior mode and he can be a real badass. He stood up to Voldemort and that took real courage, so I’m sure he'll have no problem in keeping these three under control.’_ Ianto smirked as he thought about Jack and his dads being cowed and controlled by deceptively mild-mannered Neville Longbottom.

 

In the months since he'd joined Torchwood Neville had proven time and time again that he was no push-over when it came to standing up for what was right. Jack had been so impressed with the leadership skills he’d shown in the field and so enthralled by the tales of Neville’s leadership during his seventh year at Hogwarts that he'd been considering making Neville his third-in-command at the Hub and his second in the field.

 

Ianto, Tosh and Owen had all voiced their agreement and support for Neville's promotion, which made Jack very happy. He knew that as Ianto's pregnancy advanced, he would want to focus all his attention on Ianto which would make him a liability in the field. Having a clear-headed and courageous field second like Neville would go a long way towards keeping the entire team safe.

 

“Oh, come on! Neville never lets us have any fun.” Sirius whined as he pouted at his son. "He's even worse than you!" and then he yelped in pain as his husband walloped him upside the head.

 

"Don't say that!" Remus barked. "You'll make our son feel bad!"

 

Ianto actually burst out laughing at his father's antics. "Don't worry about it, Dad," he chuckled. "I'll just take it as a compliment."

 

Relieved by Ianto's reaction to the unexpected criticism, Jack nodded his head in agreement with Sirius; he didn’t want a baby-sitter either. He and John had a lot of unfinished business that called for a punch or ten he knew that Neville wouldn’t allow them to go in guns blazing. Like Ianto, he would actually want to find out what John wanted before allowing the first punch to be thrown and that was only if he thought John deserved it.

 

Ianto wasn’t above using his pregnancy hormone-enhanced secret weapon and he cleared his throat loudly. Once he had everyone's attention, he slowly let his eyes fill with tears and then, to the three men’s abject horror, Ianto Jones actually sniffled and let his lower lip quiver.

 

Knowing full well that Ianto was playing dirty, Draco watched the scene with an amused smirk on his face. “Ten says they cave in a second,” he whispered to his husband, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wad of banknotes.

 

“No deal!" Harry shook his head. "We all know that the first sign of tears Jack is a goner and since Ianto got pregnant, Sirius and Remus are no different.”

 

Normally, Draco would have called it pathetic watching three men grovelling at the sight of Ianto’s tears but it was just too damned amusing to miss. "You're right,' he muttered as he stuffed his money back into his pocket.

 

The entire team fought back the urge to laugh as Jack instantly rushed over to weepy Ianto, threw his arms around his pregnant mate and peppered his face and head with kisses as he reassured him that he would behave and only hit John if he _really_ deserved it.

 

“He gets that from your side,” Remus whispered as he watched his son favour Jack with a breathtaking smile.

 

“I know.” Pure pride filled Sirius as he replied rather smugly. "I seem to remember it working just as well on you a long time ago!" and he kissed the shocked look from his husband's lips.

 

Neville’s eyes narrowed as he took on a thoughtful look. “I think we should get in contact with Severus and ask him to come over with some Veritaserum; that will easily get the truth out of this John fellow with a minimum of violence.” He knew that Jack, Sirius and Remus would be on their best behaviour unless John really did threaten Ianto and then he had doubts whether there would be anything left of the man when they got through with him.

 

“That sounds like a good idea, Neville. Hermione, get a hold of Snape, tell him where to meet us. Owen, Draco and Harry, you’re with us.” Jack quickly issued his orders as he stole a quick kiss from his now smiling lover. _‘Damn little twat knows how to play me,’_ Jack thought with a grin as he stared into Ianto’s gleaming eyes. Yep, there was no doubt about it; Ianto had him firmly wrapped around his little finger and the Welshman knew it all too well. _‘But I wouldn’t have it any other way.’_ Jack beamed happily at his beloved mate.

*****

From their hiding spot up in Myfanwy’s nest, Zinc and Solara had been keeping a close eye on the proceedings below them. “Do you think we should go with them?” he asked his mate

 

Resting on Myfanwy's broad back, Solara bit her lip as she considered what they'd just heard. “One of us probably should go just to make sure this John Hart isn’t a threat. Somehow he knows about our prince and that he’s pregnant.” Coming to a decision Solara slid gracefully from her dinosaur pillow and hopped to her feet. “I’ll go with our prince’s mate; you stay and watch over our prince.”

 

Zinc pouted as he watched his mate flutter out of their hiding spot and land on top of Jack’s shoulder; their magic kept them invisible from all others. “Why does _she_ always get to go on the missions?” he turned to Myfanwy.

 

Myfanwy just stared at him and squawked something unintelligible but which was probably snarky before promptly turning around and ignoring him. Zinc huffed and stomped over to the other side of the aerie. “Women!” he muttered as he found himself a comfortable place from which to keep an eye on Ianto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

“Oh, for crying out loud! How far away is this base of theirs anyway?” John muttered under his breath as he tossed back yet another of the many shots of alcohol that were lined up on the counter in front of him. Even as his left hand selected glass after glass, the fingers of his right continued to tap out a steady rhythm on the bar itself. He used the mirror behind the bar to survey the  empty room behind him. _‘I should have kept one of those hotties around to entertain me.'_ He snorted in derision and met his reflection's eyes. _'But silly me, I actually thought Jack could be on time for a change!'_

The sound of a car screeching to a halt outside the bar had John undoing the snaps on each leg holster before lazily turning his gaze towards the doorway in anticipation. He fought the urge to roll his eyes as he waited for Jack’s normally dramatic and over-the-top entrance and as usual, he wasn’t disappointed.

 

The double doors flew open with a flourish as Jack came stalking through, his greatcoat billowing out behind him gunslinger-style before coming to swirl around his legs. For a brief moment John hoped – no, he _prayed_   – that Jack would trip over it and land flat on his face. _'I'd pay good money to see that!'_ he chortled silently.

 

“You certainly took your sweet time,” John promptly informed him as he threw back yet another shot and then frowned when he saw that his line of glasses was dwindling fast.

 

Jack glared daggers at his ex-lover and former partner. “I don’t want you here. I don't anywhere _near_ my Ianto!” Jack snarled vehemently; he wanted to get this meeting over with as quickly as possible so that he could get back to Ianto. He had a funny feeling that something was coming, something that he couldn't stop, something that would change their lives forever.

 

John wasn't at all surprised that that was Jack's opening remark. From what their twins had told him over the course of their journey together, the primitive shifter wolf blood from his father's side of had always been very territorial and extremely protective when it came to Ianto and that behaviour had increased after the young man had gotten pregnant. He knew that he would have to tread carefully with Jack or risk the loss of life and limb. "What? No hello snog?" he smirked jovially.

 

A vicious growl ripped its way from Jack's throat, his eyes flashed with primal rage, and his entire body tensed. He wanted so badly to give in to the urge to rip John apart that he took a step forward, but a strong hand on his shoulder halted his progress. "Let me go, Neville!" the immortal ordered in a low tone.

 

Moving around so that he stood in front of his snarling leader, Neville shook his head and placed a hand on Jack's chest. "Take a moment, Jack and get yourself under control. You promised Ianto you would listen to what he has to say and not rip him apart," Neville reminded him in a relaxing, almost hypnotic tone guaranteed to calm him down.

 

Trying to stare down the younger man, Jack ended up grumbling under his breath and pouting at his third-in-command. "Sirius was right! You never let me have any fun."

 

"That's not part of my job, that's Ianto's and given his present condition I think he lets you have a lot of fun." Neville didn't even try to hide the smirk on his face as he calmly reminded his boss.

 

As he watched the curious interaction of the two men in front of him, a low whistle escaped John's lips as he raked his eyes over the backside of his protector and he smiled with appreciation, certainly liking what he was seeing. After gulping down his last shot of alcohol, John moved in close enough to grope that enticing jeans-covered behind. "Aww, I have my very own little knight in shining armor," he purred in Neville's ear, "and let me say that you can guard my body any time."

 

One gleefully satisfying thought ran through Jack, Sirius and Remus' minds simultaneously, _'Severus is going to kill him!'_

 

A dark look crossed Neville's face as he whirled around and in a move as quick as lightning he had his hand wrapped around John's in a very painful grip. Tendons and ligaments creaked ominously as he tightened that grip before putting his lips next to John's ear and hissing out in a low tone, "Touch me again and I'll break every bone in your hand."

 

The promise of excruciating pain in Neville's eyes sent shivers of both dread and lust up and down John's spine, _'Oh yeah! This man is no pushover.'_ John so loved a good challenge. "Sounds like fun, mate; a little pain usually means a lot of pleasure! Bring it on!"

 

"You should know one thing before we start," Neville’s eyes narrowed even further. “My lover happens to be the greatest Potions Master ever to live so trust me when I say he won’t kill you. Oh no, my friend, by the time he’s through with you, you will be _begging_ for death.”

 

It took all of Jack's will power and self-control not to grin like a loon as he watched the colour drain from John's face. _'Well it seems like I won't break my promise to Ianto about harming John after all. Once Severus hears about John hitting on his lover there won't be anything left of the man.'_ For the first time since walking through the bar's doors, Jack was a very happy man indeed.

 

Remus just shook his head with sad resignation; this bizarrely dressed man was playing with fire and he didn't seem to care. Neville had grown a great deal during his time at Hogwarts and his selfless actions in the final battle had shaped him into the man he was today. _'I shouldn't be enjoying this, but I know that Sirius and Jack are going to make sure that Severus knows everything that John did.’_ Remus had serious doubts that this Time Agent was going to get out of this situation in one piece.

 

Sirius fought and lost the urge to smile and within seconds a huge face-splitting grin graced his face. He was rather enjoying this new side of Neville and he couldn't wait to get back to the Hub so that he could tell Ianto all about it. "I'd listen to him, _mate;_ he's the nicest one of us here, so if he wants to rearrange your face then it's safe to say you're pretty much screwed."

 

Refusing to be intimidated by any of the others, John looked Jack straight in the eyes as he said, "Not even if I'm here on behalf of your children?"

 

That got everyone's attention. Neville released his grip, Sirius stopped smiling and Remus stopped admiring his husband's sexy profile. Rubbing his hand, John grinned wickedly; _'oh yeah, I am going to have so much fun in this time period!'_

 

*****

"It seems we'll be having a guest soon." Having heard from Jack, Ianto informed everyone of the news and started making arrangements. "It seems that our unwanted guest has managed to piss off Neville."

 

A low whistle escaped Owen's lips. "Now that's impressive. Next to you, Tea-Boy, Neville is the most level-headed and calmest of us all. This guy really must be something."

 

A worried look graced Tosh's face. "Should they really be bringing him here if he's so dangerous?" She didn't think it was particularly smart to allow someone so obviously dangerous access to their base full of alien weapons and technology.

 

Charlie smiled down at Tosh. "I'm sure that Jack will have something planned in order to keep this _friend_ of his under control; after all, there's no way he would ever put Ianto at risk." Even though it had been months, Charlie could still feel Jack's hands wrapping around his neck and see the blinding fury in Jack's eyes. In fact he still had occasional nightmares over it; Jack was scary when defending his mate. There was nothing anything Jack wouldn't do to keep Ianto and their unborn children safe.

 

Owen snorted. "That would be putting it lightly, we all know that if our new guest even _thinks_ about looking at Ianto with a hint of lust it'll be the last thing he ever does."

 

Everyone had to agree with Owen's statement while Oliver shivered and stepped closer to Emily. She had summoned him to the Hub shortly after Tosh had intercepted John's signal and during his introduction to the team, Fred had stupidly blurted out that during their time at Hogwarts Oliver had been Ianto's first crush and his first kiss. As he rubbed the phantom pain in his arm Oliver recalled Jack's less-than-pleased reaction to the news, made even worse by the fact that he was face to face with the man responsible.

 

Jack had grabbed Oliver's arm and twisted it up behind his back as he slammed the interloper into the closest wall. It took several painful minutes and numerous reassurances from both Ianto and Emily before the red mist had lifted from Jack's mind and he'd released Oliver. Turning immediately to Ianto's waiting embrace, Jack buried his face in his mate's neck, inhaling his scent before biting him hard enough to leave a very obvious mark. Surveying the rapidly darkening skin, Jack glared at Oliver. "Mine!" he snarled vehemently.

 

Owen had been the first one to break the odd silence that followed Jack's single word declaration. "Way to go, new guy! You haven't even been here five minutes and you've already pissed off the most dangerously possessive man in Wales!" The medic roared with laughter.

 

Both Oliver and Ianto had been a little weirded out by the realisation that the boy who'd once kissed Ianto was now the man intimately involved with his mother but it had been Jack who reacted with unbridled rage. With Ianto securely locked in his arms, the immortal had firmly warned Oliver about what would happen if his lips _ever_ found their way onto Ianto's again.

 

While pinned to the wall like a fly, Oliver been had sure that Jack was going to rip his arm out of its socket. In fact, he was convinced that the only reason he'd been spared serious injury was because Ianto had wrapped his body around Jack's and whispered all the naughty things he wanted to do to Jack.

 

A faint blush appeared on Ianto's cheeks; since they gotten together Jack's wolf side had been making him rather possessive a situation which had only grown more intense since learning of Ianto's pregnancy. Even with the potion Severus had come up with to help control the immortal's libido, Jack still let his need to keep his mate safe from all threats, real or imaginary, overrule his common sense. More than once an innocent soul had been on the receiving end of Jack's wrath but thanks to Ianto's quick thinking and calming nature, no one had been permanently injured.

 

_'Thank goodness Kathy and Andy have managed to smooth things over with the powers that be.'_ Ianto didn't want to think of how adversely the Queen would react if she learned how close the leader of Torchwood Three had come to being thrown in jail several times for punching total strangers who he'd suspected of daring to flirt with his mate. Somehow Ianto didn't think that would go over too well.

 

Ianto's announcement regarding the away team's impending arrival with John Hart in custody had the rest of the team assembled on the Hub's main floor and they milled about, doing this and that trying to look busy. The sound of the invisible lift lowering from the ceiling had Ianto's head snapping up as he caught sight of his lover and despite how hard he tried to hide it, his eyes lit up with pleasure the moment Jack came into view. Remus had warned them that Ianto's pregnancy and their unique bond didn't allow for them to be apart for very long without one of them being affected.

 

The large paving stone hadn't even stopped moving before Jack jumped off it eager for his first glimpse of Ianto in over an hour. “Bow-chika-bow-wow, looking hot, Yan!” Jack wiggled his eyebrows up and down as he sauntered closer to Ianto, ignoring, or more likely forgetting, that there was a prisoner with him. Since learning Ianto was pregnant Jack and the team had found he didn't always exercise the best judgement at times and at that moment, all he could think about was, _'That's right, this gorgeous creature is all mine.'_ Jack's thought was so obvious that a blush painted Ianto's cheeks making him all that more beautiful in Jack's eyes.

 

Much to Sirius' dismay, Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and nuzzled the flesh behind his ear, breathing in Ianto's scent deeply. He licked the sensitive skin over his mate's Adam's apple before sealing their lips in a deeply probing kiss. No one missed the way Jack used his own body as a shield to keep John's prying eyes from seeing Ianto. "Scan our guest for weapons," Jack barked out. Even though they'd disarmed John of all visible weapons before they're even left the bar, he wasn't willing to let Ianto go until he was sure that all the time Agent's hidden weapons were removed from his body.

 

Remus, Sirius and Neville kept their wands trained on John as Tosh approached with her scanner in her hands; Charlie protectively followed carrying a large silver tray in his hands. Tosh hiked an eyebrow in honest surprise as she began reading off the list of weapons still hidden on John's body.

 

Jack's expression grew darker and darker as his grip tightened on Ianto as the pile on the tray continued to grow. A memory of his time with John at the Time Agency popped into Jack's mind; John had set an Agency record for the number of weapons, internal and external, ever carried by a single agent. _'I'm going to make sure that John is never left alone with Ianto; who knows what he may pull.'_ If John hadn't mentioned their children then Jack would never have allowed John anywhere near Ianto or the Hub.

 

"Something we should know?" Jack nodded casually towards the myriad weapons Tosh had collected; he wouldn't be surprised if John was in some kind of trouble. _'If he's brought trouble to my world, he's going to pay dearly.'_

 

"Oh come on, Jackie-Boy!" A smirk appeared on John's face. "You of all people know it never hurts to be prepared and after what I've seen while travelling with the two Time Lords and your future brats," John had doubts at first of how much he should tell about the future without damaging it, but the TARDIS herself gave him permission to speak about the twins, and who was he to argue with actually time machine, "trust me when I tell you that one can _never_ have too many weapons." Of course during his time with them, John had realised that it wasn't the danger they stumbled in to that he needed the most protection from. No, it was an insane and insanely jealous Time Lord who didn't take well to someone flirting with his mate. _'Seems Jackie-Boy and the Master already have something in common,'_ John sniggered to himself.

As much as John would love to have exercised his vast flirting skills with Ianto, the deadly glare in Jack's eyes clearly told him if he so much as laid a single finger on the delicious looking piece of eye candy it would be the last thing he would ever do. _'I kinda like that, eye candy; I'm sure he's a pretty tasting piece of eye candy so that's his new name, Eye-Candy and I'd love to taste him, just once.'_ John knew if he were given even half a chance he would take the young man for himself. _‘Well I can’t blame Jack for wanting to keep that delicious little morsel to himself.’_

 

Once the last weapon was placed on the silver tray, and Tosh had given her all-clear, Charlie took a quick look through the lot and immediately selected several to be locked up, permanently. _'No way Hart's getting these back, ever,'_ the wizard decided.

 

"Boardroom, now!" Jack ordered briskly, his eyes narrowing on John. "If you try anything funny it will be the last thing you do," Jack snarled his blue eyes flashing with warning.

 

John rolled his eyes. "You know I'm getting a little tired of being threatened all the time. Seems you have that in common with your son-in-law..." John trailed off into thought. "... or would that be Time Lord-in-law?”

 

Halfway up the stairs, Jack spun around, put a hand on John's chest and stopped him in his tracks. “What the hell did you mean Time Lords? The Doctor is the only one left! Just what are our children up to in the future?” Jack demanded, unsure if he liked the idea of his children’s fate being tied to that of a Time Lord.

 

“Sorry, Jackie-Boy, I can’t tell you anymore than what I can, but it seems you’re all part of a prophecy involving the Fae court and their rulers.” John couldn’t keep the mocking ‘I know something you don’t and I’m not telling’ tone out of his voice.

 

Just ahead of Jack and John on the stairs, Ianto leaned against his mate's back, his protruding belly pressed against Jack. “What prophecy?” he asked and around him, his fellow wizards all shifted with unease. They remembered all too well the last prophecy they'd had to deal with and the way it had turned out.

 

Emily looked up at her adopted son, wishing with all her heart that she didn't have to break the news to her child like this. "Can we finish this upstairs? Ianto's been on his feet too long and I think he needs to sit down."

 

Immediately concerned with his mate's well-being, Jack put his arm around Ianto's waist and led him up the last few stairs, into the conference room and sat him down in his customary chair. Behind him, the rest of the team followed, bring John Hart with them and Owen pushed him down none-too-gently onto the closest chair. "Sit there and shut up," the medic ordered.

 

"So strong and pushy, I like that," John smirked in return.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 

It took a few moments for everyone to find seats; Jack was in his customary place at the head of the table but Ianto's normal seat next to Jack had been usurped by his father. Sirius and Remus had decided to flank Ianto, presenting a united front against John. The moment the room was quiet, Ianto turned to his mother, who had taken the seat next to Remus, and repeated, "What prophecy, Mam? What are you talking about?"

 

Realising that there was no way out, Emily Jones reached around Remus and took Ianto's hand in hers. “The one concerning your birth right.”

 

There were numerous gasps from around the table and all eyes flew to Emily; they were looking for answers but no one was brave enough to speak. Remus broke the growing silence when he growled, “What birth right?” The wolf barely contained a fanged snarl; he did not like secrets about his son being kept from him, not even by the woman who'd help raise him.

 

Emily stared into Ianto's eyes for a few seconds more before turning sad eyes towards her old friend. _‘I only hope you don't end up hating me for the secrets I had no choice but to keep.’_

 

Before Emily could respond, Jack’s eyes narrowed at her “I want the whole truth and believe me when tell you it won’t matter to me if you _are_ Ianto’s mother, if you’ve placed him or our children in any danger I will end you,” Jack vowed quietly but darkly.

 

“Jack!” Ianto shouted in alarm; he wasn’t going to stand back and let his mate threaten his mother. "What are..."

 

“No Ianto," Emily interrupted her son. Shaking her head she flashed Ianto an understanding smile. "Jack is well within his rights to threaten me; he's only protecting his pregnant mate. It’s all right, honey,” and she squeezed Ianto's hand.

 

A tense silence filled the room as people looked at each other in confusion. John Hart, being John Hart, naturally took advantage of the situation to raked his eyes over every inch of Ianto paying close attention to the swell of Ianto’s belly. It was obvious that he liked what he saw as a lust-filled grin curled his lips and he was forced to shift in his seat to relieve some of the sudden pressure in his groin.

 

It was taking all of Jack’s willpower not to act on the urge to rip John’s head off when he saw that his ex was sexually attracted to his mate. “ _Mine_!” Jack snarled as he shoved Sirius out of his way, scooped Ianto up in his arms and retook his seat with his Welshman held securely in his lap. Keeping his eyes locked on John's, Jack possessively laid claim to Ianto's mouth, as he rested his hands on Ianto's round belly, protecting his babies from his ex's prying eyes.

 

Now while John was arrogant and over-the-top, he wasn't stupid and he knew by the death-stare that he was getting from Jack that he'd pushed his ex to the breaking point and that it was time to back down while he was still alive. Not being able to flirt with the delicious piece of eye candy that was Jack's mate would be a big loss, but there were plenty of other eye candies out there that he could have fun with.

 

Abruptly  his eyes focused on Neville's whose lover had been shooting daggers at him ever since he'd winked at the other man. _'Oh yes he looks like he could be a lot of fun to bug almost as much as the Doctor.'_

Returning his mind to the matter at hand, John smiled gleefully; he couldn't wait to see Jack's reaction when he learned that his own children were going to be romantically involved with the last of the Time Lords. He knew that Rhoswen would more than likely downplay her relationship with the Master but he wondered just how far the possessive Time Lord will let her go. Kalen, on the other hand, would be a far different story; he would happily boast in great detail about his relationship with the Doctor. _'That kid reminds me of me!'_ John smirked.

 

“Alright we get it, Ianto’s yours! Now can you please stop with the sickeningly sweet display so that we can hear what Emily has to tell us?” Draco grunted out as he crossed his arms over his chest. If he couldn’t have cuddle time with _his_ husband then neither could Ianto; after all, fair was fair.

 

Once again all eyes turned to Emily who drew a deep breath and then looked at her son. "For centuries my family have been loyal servants of King Oberon and Queen Tatiana, rulers of the Fae court. Throughout that time, our Queen's greatest wish was to have a child of her own.” Emily began her tale, and as she looked around the table she could see that she had everyone's attention.

 

Her gaze fell on Ianto again and she smiled tenderly at her adopted son. “Twenty-four years ago her wish was granted but when he condition became known, the Three Witches had a vision. They foresaw Saevar, the ruler of the Dark Fae, coming to steal the child away; Saevar's seer had told him that the child was destined to help return magic to the muggle world as well as to the Universe, and he would be able to do this because his destined mate was the man made immortal by time’s love.” Emily watched as the meaning of her words became clear to Ianto and Jack as their hands joined together over Ianto’ belly. There was a collective albeit quiet 'awww' from around the table as the men clung to one another for strength.

 

Reluctant to ruin the moment, Emily knew she had to continue. "Unfortunately, it wasn’t just our Prince that Saevar sought but the children of their union, born of time and magic for they would be unlike anything the Universe had ever seen. Saevar was on a mission of pure vengeance and with them under his control he could at last take his revenge on the muggle world for actions taken so long ago." Emily glanced around the table, seeing that she had everyone's rapt attention; even John Hart was focused solely on her and no longer ogling Ianto.

 

"Once he had subjugated the muggles, Saevar intended to grant his own court permission to take their Chosen Ones all at once. No longer would they have to wait and only take one  child at a time."

 

"But that's horrible!" Tosh exclaimed. "How many children are we talking about?"

 

Jack shook his head sadly. "Too many, Tosh, too many."

 

Emily nodded. "The risk was too great that the dark Fae would become greedy and start taking children by the dozens. As the leader of the Fae kingdom, King Oberon could not allow this to happen and so as much as it pained them to give in, the King and Queen knew they had no choice but to give the child away. Fortunately, the Three Weird Sisters knew of a spell that would send the Prince to another, someone outside the Fae world who would carry him, raise him and love him like their own.” Emily’s gaze shifted to Sirius and Remus at this point.

 

“As a loyal servant of the court who walked both worlds, I was asked by them who I thought would be a wonderful choice to carry their only son and I could think of no one better than you two," Emily informed Sirius and Remus as she looked at them with pride shining in her eyes.

 

Sirius frowned. "But why didn't you tell us any of this? I mean yes, it would have been a shock but it still doesn't change anything. Ianto is and always will be _our_ son." Sirius didn't care what anyone said; Ianto was his and Remus' son and that was that.

 

“Of course nothing changes!” Emily quickly reassured Sirius. “Yes, Ianto is the son of King Oberon and Queen Tatiana, and yes, he is the Prince of the Fairies, but he will forever be the son of Sirius and Remus Black-Lupin. However, first and foremost, Ianto is mate to the immortal Jack Harkness. I would have preferred that this meeting had never happened and that you could continue to live in blissful ignorance, but Saevar knows about Ianto and the children and he is coming for him. The power he has is like nothing you or Torchwood have ever dealt with before.”

 

Jack’s eyes narrowed dangerously; he could tell Emily was telling the truth and her words sent a chill down his spine. “What about our children’s future being tied to the Time Lords?”

 

A sigh escaped Emily’s lips. “You have the gift of time flowing through you, Jack, and Ianto’s magic is from the very soul of the Earth and older than you know. Your children are the first to have both time _and_ magic flowing through their veins do it is not surprising that their souls would call to the Time Lords. How there are two, that I do not know, but perhaps John could give us some answers.”

 

John shifted nervously as all eyes fell on him. "What? I don't know how there come there's two Time Lords! Until your brats popped up with them in tow I thought they were just myth. If you want answers I'll guess you'll just have to wait!" John practically spat at them before turning his attention to Neville, "Though you can interrogate me any time you like," he purred and licked his lips suggestively.

 

A savage snarl escaped Snape's lips and he leapt to his feet glaring at the man who had the nerve to flirt with his Neville. Ever since he had arrived with the Veritaserum, he had to witness John's blatant attempting at coming on to his lover and he wasn't happy. "If you wish to keep breathing, I suggest you reframe from flirting with my lover again."

 

Staring into Snape's dark rage-filled eyes John had a flashback of the Master looking at him with a very similar look, one that he had attempted to back-up many, many times. With one last wink at the now blushing Neville, John casually leaned his chair back onto its back legs, placed his feet up on the table and crossed his arms behind his head. "All I know is besides being the grandchildren of King Oberon and Queen Titania, your children also happen to have their destiny tied with the last two Time Lords in the Universe."

 

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Ianto couldn't help frowning at John for having his feet on the table and he mumbled something about it into Jack's chest.

 

Jack kissed his mate on top of his head. "Don't worry about it, Yan."

 

It was Ianto's muted wail of "But I just polished it!" that prompted both Owen and Kathy to slap John on the back of his head, knocking him off balance and forcing his feet onto the floor.

 

"Thank you," Ianto offered primly before snuggling back against Jack's chest.

 

Amused by Ianto's behaviour, Tosh nonetheless asked the question on everyone's mind. "What do we do now, Jack?"

 

"There's nothing we can do until Saevar makes his move," and as much as it pained Jack to say that it was the truth. "Emily, do you have any idea of when that will be?" He hated the idea of leaving Ianto unprotected against a madman.

 

Emily shook her head. "All we know is Saevar will not attempt to take Ianto until he is closer to giving birth. That leaves us a smaller window in which to rescue him and really limits Ianto's ability to effect an escape on his own. All we can do is keep as close an eye on Ianto as we can." She cast her eyes upwards. "Zinc, Solara, you two might as well come on out."

 

Even with their attention captured by the sight above them, no one missed the way Jack instantly tensed and tightened his grip on Ianto as the two fairies became visible. His own unpleasant run-ins with the Fae had not made him very friendly towards them. They had robbed Estelle of her life and he'd be damned if they were going to take Ianto or his children from him without a fight.

 

Solara shot forward and bowed her head as she fluttered effortlessly in front of Jack and Ianto. "We mean your mate and unborn children no harm, immortal human. Please believe that if needed to we would gladly lay down our lives for either of you." There was absolutely no denying the pure sincerity of her words.

 

"Why should I believe you? Estelle Cole, one of the sweetest and most wonderful women to live, was killed by your kind! All she ever did was love and defend the Fae and you repaid her faith in you by drowning her." Jack snarled at her, Estelle's death was just plain senseless. "Estelle was never a danger to you but you murdered her in cold blood!"

 

"We had nothing to do with Estelle's death!" Solara protested. "She is..."

 

"The ones responsible for the death of your friend are the _Dark_ Fae and members of Saevar's own clan! In fact, _human_ ," and those listening heard a hint of a sneer in Zinc's voice at the word, "our Queen saved Lady Estelle and she is now living in the Fae Court," the male fairy curtly informed Jack as his wings beat furiously with irritation.

 

Ianto saw both hope and wariness appear in Jack's eyes. "Estelle's alive?" he asked softly his voice carrying a vulnerable tone to it, one that broke Ianto's heart.

 

The female Fae smiled gently at Jack. "Yes she is and I promise that someday you will get to see her again."

 

Ianto stroked the side of his lover's face with his free hand and returned his smile as he squeezed Jack's hand; he of all people knew how much Estelle's death still haunted his mate. "Thank you for telling us that, you have no idea how much this means to Jack and me."

 

"Harry is something wrong?" Draco had noticed how his husband's eyes had grown wide as saucers when the two fairies made themselves visible. Even now, young Harry Potter's mouth was gaping open in surprise.

 

"I've seen you before!" he whispered. "You were the only friends I had when I was a child. It was you and others like you that made my life bearable while growing up!" Harry blurted out, tears coming to his eyes. "But when I went to Hogwarts you just disappeared. Why did you leave me when I needed you the most?" The pure pain in Harry's voice had Draco out of his seat in an instant and wrapping his arms around his upset husband.

 

Caught out and unable to defend themselves against the accusation, Solara and Zinc hung their heads in shame; they couldn't deny what he was saying.

 

Her curiosity piqued by the situation, Emily studied Harry and that like Ianto, it was time he learned about his own family's past and duties. “Harry, look at me," and she waited until the young wizard had torn his gaze from the fairies to focus on her. "Your mother was a member of the Fae court as well. The Evans family has long been servants of Queen Tatiana. Why do you think your grandparents were so happy when Lily discovered she was a witch? It opened up new doors for them. You, Harry Potter, are a blessed member of the Fae Court."

 

Harry's eyebrows rose so high that they disappeared into his hairline, leaving his trademark scar nearly invisible. "No, I did not know that." He looked at Draco with bewilderment. "What does it mean?"

 

Emily cast a quick glance at John before letting her eyes fall back to Harry's. "It means that you, Draco, and any children you have will be under the protection of King Oberon's court, but at the same time it means that you and your kin will be servants of the court, called upon to do whatever is needed of you."

 

"Where was this protection during the first seventeen years of Harry's life when he was abused by his aunt, uncle and cousin? And what about when he was battling Voldemort?" Draco demanded harshly, his rage over the pain his husband had to endure making his eyes flash with fire.

 

Zinc and Solara hovered in front of Harry and Draco and it was obvious that they were both very upset as well. "You have no idea how sorry we are that we couldn't protect Harry better but something blocked our magic. No matter what we did or how hard we tried, we simply could not break through. We now think it was the prophecy surrounding Harry and Voldemort that stopped us from interfering. We hated to abandon the son of our sweet Lily but we were left helpless and unable to act," Solara explained as she moved closer to Harry. "Can you forgive us for not being with you when you needed us the most?" She asked, and even cynical John Hart could see the pain and honesty in her eyes.

 

Harry knew without a doubt that later, when they were alone, Draco would call him a fool but he remembered so many long and cold nights when he was forced to sleep in the cramped little cupboard under the stairs at his uncle's house and he'd pray for something better. He remembered the first time the Fae came to him and how they were his only friends in a world that considered him a freak. Even now he could hear them telling him stories about their court; their descriptions of a better world gave him hope for his own life.

 

Reaching out, Harry took Solara's tiny hand in his. "Of course I do. No matter what you will always be my friends."

 

Draco rolled his eyes at his husband's soft-heartedness. _'Just because he forgives them doesn't mean I'm not going to keep my eye on them. I will not allow them to hurt him again.'_

John studied Draco and Harry he couldn't believe he was sitting across from his ancestors and a small frown appeared on his face. _'So that's how she knew that I would help. My family has been in the Fae court for centuries. I do_ _wonder though how Jack hadn't realised that Eye-Candy and I are related. This is going to be a lot more fun than I first thought.'_ The frown faded as John realised the kind of fun he was going to have. "So not to change the subject at this touching moment but I figure Jackie-Boy would like to hear my demands." He started to put his feet back on the table, but after glancing at Ianto he changed his mind and settled for rocking back in his chair instead.

 

As he stared at the man seated at head of the table, John wondered if the look of pure rage that he was beginning to see in Jack's eyes whenever he spoke was something he should get used to. "What the hell do you mean by _demands_?" Jack snapped back and if he hadn't had a lap full of Ianto he'd have jumped up from his seat.

 

"Well, if you really want to know what I know," John drawled, "it's gonna cost you. I’m thinking for a start you can make me a part of the team; I figure since you've for Eye-Candy there to keep you happy and occu..."

 

Ianto shot upright in Jack's lap. "Eye-Candy!?" he spluttered indignantly. "Who are you calling Eye-Candy?"

 

John smirked. "I'm calling _you_ Eye-Candy, Eye-Candy. You're just one of the sweetest little things I've ever seen!"

 

With a chuckle, Jack nuzzled Ianto's neck. "He's right, you know, you are pretty sweet and..." he licked Ianto's cheek, "... tasty." Ianto giggled and blushed prettily as Jack nuzzled him again.

 

Disgusted by his ex's girlie display, John cleared his throat and when they were all looking at him again, including Jack and Ianto, he continued. "As I was saying, you have so many pieces of delicious eye candy around here that I figure I can have some real fun." John fought the urge to grin like a fool as he winked at Ianto when he said that and saw Jack turned an interesting shade of apoplectic red.

 

"Hell no!" Jack roared at the top of his lungs.

 

"I think it's a good idea." Ianto's voice, on the other hand, was calm and quiet.

 

Everyone stared at Ianto in complete shock when they heard him of all people agree with John's suggestion.

 

"Gorgeous and brainy to boot! I'm telling you, Jackie-Boy, you really hit the jackpot with this one!" John leered at Ianto as he licked his lips."If you ever get bored with Mr Possessive there you give me a call."

 

Clutching Ianto tightly to his chest, Jack snarled viciously as he chanted over and over in his head, _'I'm going to kill him!, I'm going to kill him!'_

"Ianto what are you thinking wanting to keep him around. He's insane!" Remus pleaded with his son to see reason.

 

"I know." Ianto raised an eyebrow. "That's why it's better to keep him close by where we can keep an eye on him instead of letting him run about freely. This way we'll always know what kind of trouble he gets himself into."

 

Jack studied his lover for a moment, and despite his desire to see the back of John Hart, he couldn't deny that Ianto was the only one thinking with a clear head. With a deep sigh, Jack gave in to the inevitable. "As much as it pains me to say this, Ianto's right; it _is_ better to keep him close by than let him run loose in Cardiff." Jack's eyes narrowed as he studied his smug-looking ex. "But let me make one thing crystal clear to you, you try _anything_ with my Ianto and I will feed you to Janet myself!" Jack snarled out.

 

Unimpressed by Jack's threats, John merely waved his hand in the air. "Yeah, yeah, I get it, that delicious piece of eye candy is off limits, but there's still plenty of others to satisfy my appetite." John's eyes swept slowly around the table but they lingered on George a little longer than the rest and he slowly licked his lips as he saw a growing hunger that matched his own. _'Oh yes, this is going to be a fun four months.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm off to the Calgary Comic Expo this week and wanted to finish getting this story posted before I leave.

**Chapter 7**

_Four months later_

Ianto was well in to his ninth month of pregnancy, and according to him, "as big as a bloody house!", although Jack thought he was the sexiest, most beautiful  creature he'd ever seen. Everyone was on guard and Ianto was never alone for a single moment; they were all so afraid that any moment Saevar would come for Ianto and his unborn children. With that threat looming over their heads, Jack had grown even more protective and possessive over Ianto, if that were even possible. Jack's single-mindedness finally got to the point that it began to interfere with his duties in the field so based on Owen's medical advice, and for the safety of those in the field, Neville temporarily relieve Jack of command.

 

In a move that surprised that everyone but Ianto, Jack stepped down, readily agreeing to Neville's terms. The immortal knew that he was a danger to his team but he couldn't focus on anything but keeping his mate and their unborn children safe.  

 

Even with the potions Severus gave him on a regular basis, Jack still couldn't completely control his wolf side. Remus had discussed it at length with Owen, Sirius and Snape, and they had come to the conclusion that it something had to do with Jack's 51st century DNA mixing with Ianto's 21st century DNA. Apparently, Ianto's fairy bloodline combined with the hormones involved in pregnancy were serving as an amplifier for Jack's already healthy libido thus bringing Jack's more primitive side closer to the surface.

 

Sirius could remember that when he was expecting Ianto, Remus' own wolf was quiet possessive over Sirius but nowhere near the extraordinary level that Jack had continually shown towards to their son. Remus had a feeling that in addition to everything else they'd discovered, it also had something to do with the two men being in the throes of newly mated bliss.

 

Despite all the anger, misgivings and irritation he'd felt when he first found out that his son was pregnant, Sirius now highly approved of Jack's possessive actions. However, even he still had his limits, and walking in on Ianto and Jack shagging all over the Hub was just too much. "Would someone please tell me how in the hell _that_ constitutes protecting my son?"

 

In Jack's defense, though, it seemed that being pregnant was having a dramatic effect on Ianto's own libido and more often than not it was Ianto jumping Jack anywhere and everywhere they could find the time and a semi-private place, not that the immortal minded one bit.

 

With Jack out of commission in the field and confined to the Hub with Ianto, John actually surprised everyone by stepping up out in the field and helping to identify dangerous from harmless aliens and alien tech. Discussing it one afternoon over a cup of coffee for her and a bowl of green tea ice cream for him, Ianto and Tosh privately thought it was John's way of impressing a certain Weasley twin.

 

Jack and Snape realised that John was no longer a threat to their relationships the moment they walked in on him in the middle of shagging George on the medical table, which Owen demanded be burned and replaced _immediately_ if not sooner. Well, after he threw the hissy fit to end all fits, that is. Draco had been an eye-witness to Owen's performance and he'd been so impressed that he'd gladly rated it in his top ten rants of all time.

 

Tonks, on the other hand, hadn't been at all amused when she was subjected to a re-enactment of said rant at home later that night. Upon her return to the Hub. she listed in graphic detail what she would do to _anyone_ who used _anything_ in the medical bay as a sex tool.

 

As for Jack, it had taken some time before he was comfortable with Solara and Zinc being around all the time but he'd genuinely begun to like the fairies, not that he would ever tell them that. The fact that they were utterly devoted to Ianto's well-being was a large part of Jack's change of heart.

 

As Ianto's pregnancy advanced it was Hermione who finally brought up a sensitive subject that they'd all been avoiding. "What if we took Ianto to the Fae Court, wouldn't he be more protected there?" 

 

All activity came to a stop in the Hub as her words hung in the air and Hermione shifted uncomfortably as all eyes landed on her. As much as Jack hated to admit it, he had also been thinking that it might be a good idea; at least they would be better prepared at keeping Ianto safe from Saevar. Jack turned his attention to Emily and the fairies. "Would it be possible to take Ianto to the Fae Court? Could they protect him better?"

 

"What kind of question is that? Of course they can! His parents are King Oberon and Queen Tatiana they are far more powerful than Saevar." A new voice piped up, offering his own opinion on the subject.

 

Emily wanted to roll her eyes as a familiar white-haired man appeared suddenly in the middle of the Hub floating in mid-air with his legs crossed. "Oh, you all don't look very happy to see me," he declared mockingly as several guns and wands immediately were pointed at him. With a chuckle of laughter and a snap of his fingers the guns and wands were gone in a instant. "There, that's much better. Now we can talk like civilised beings"

 

Twin growls rumbled from Jack and Remus' chests as they stepped protectively in front of their mates and at the same time Sirius shoved Ianto even further behind him, and together the men formed a solid line of pure determination in front of the pregnant man. No one was surprised when John pulled a second weapon out of nowhere but when Neville did the same everyone stared as he pointed a small alien-looking gun at the mystery man.

 

"What?" Neville asked when he noticed all eyes on him. "I learned a few tricks during the war and with my time at Torchwood Three and one of the things Jon in particular taught me is to always have a spare weapon hidden on you," he causally explained.

 

John leered at Neville. "If I didn't know that George would happily rip my balls off and dear old Sev would find new ways to torture me, I would so shag you right here and now." He was inordinately proud of his student.

 

"Never going to happen," Neville calmly informed John with a levelled glare at the former Time Agent. He was well used to his flirting ways and had learned that it was best to simply ignore him; it only encouraged him if he responded even with an eye roll.

 

“Ooh, I like him,” the white hair man informed Neville with a wide grin. “I think it’s time for introductions, don’t you agree, Emily, Solara and Zinc?”

 

Emily sighed as she felt all eyes on her once again and from the growling coming from Jack and Remus’ direction they were not happy. “Everyone, this is Puck.”

 

An almost gleeful look appeared on Fred and George faces as they fell to their knees and bowed. “We are not worthy to be blessed with meeting the master trickster,” they cried in unison.

 

As groans from the others filled the air Puck’s grin grew. _‘Oh I think I’m going to like it here!’_ the trickster thought with pure glee as he eyed the still growling Jack, Remus and Sirius. It was easy to see that they were going to be so much fun to play with.

 

For a brief moment Ianto wondered if he was about to entertain – make that supervise –  another child. “So I take it you’re the Puck of ‘A Midsummer's Night Dream’? Have you really met William Shakespeare?” Try as he might Ianto couldn’t keep the wonder out of his voice; _'Imagine me meeting someone who once inspired the famous Bard himself!'_ Ianto was actually a little starstruck.

 

Puck could see the curious and wondrous gleam in Ianto’s eyes and his grin turned into a gentle smile as he studied the Fae Prince he had watched grow up from the shadows. “Why yes, I have, young Prince, and let me tell you something he would have just loved to have met you.” Puck tilted his head as he next studied Ianto’s silently fuming mate and he knew that his next little titbit of information would bring out the wolf in Jack, “I fact I’m sure William would have taken one look at you, declared you his muse and set about seducing you.” He added a bold wink to Ianto which proved to be the last straw for Jack.

 

The idea of a famous playwright being interested in _his_ Ianto snapped what little control remained in Jack. “That’s it!” he snarled savagely. Whirling around he reached past Sirius to snag Ianto by the wrist and tug him into his arms which he promptly wrapped tightly around Ianto, resting his hands on Ianto’s round belly. “Ianto is mine! He is my _mate_ , he is carrying our children and I’m tired of everyone forgetting that!” Jack's voice and his blood pressure had risen to a roar by the time he finished speaking.

 

Ianto could understand where Jack’s anger was coming from and his mate’s anger quickly became his own. Leaning back against Jack's broad chest he calmly informed Puck, “It wouldn’t matter. I have no interest in anyone other than my mate, the man I will spend forever with." His gaze turned to the others, his blue eyes shining with fire. "If you don’t like it well that’s just too bad, it’s my life and Jack is my mate. Now if you’ll excuse us I need to go ravish my mate into the mattress and then have him shag me senseless." With that Ianto gently pulled himself out of Jack’s hold just long enough to link his hand with Jack’s and then he flashed everyone a grin as he pulled his leering mate behind him and waggled his butt against Jack's groin.

 

Jack sent a quick salute to everyone before slinking his arm around Ianto’s waist and tucking his pregnant mate's body snugly against his. Jack’s blue eyes landed on the pendant hanging around Ianto’s neck; it had been a gift from Tosh and Hermione when he'd entered his fifth month. No one wanted to deal with an overly hormonal Ianto suffering from cabin fever over being stuck in the Hub twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. The tech geniuses had designed a circuit which helped to hide Ianto’s pregnant belly from the rest of the world, although that hadn’t stopped the proud father from telling a select few people about his good news, including the Queen for one.

 

Ianto had been embarrassed beyond belief the day Jack had casually announced to Her Majesty that he had to cut their phone call short because his very pregnant mate had just walked into the room and he desperately needed to be ravished. Jack had been very grateful and excited that Ianto’s pregnancy had made him more than a little clingy; it saved Jack from having to sleep on the couch after his telephone stunt and then a second time when the Queen sent them a Congratulations and Welcome Baby gift basket as well as a grandmotherly demands to be kept in the pregnancy loop. With help from all the girls, Ianto had found the basket overflowing with baby items ranging from the simply practical to the most luxurious.

 

Solara and Zinc fluttered over to hover around Jack and Ianto; it was their job to make sure that they made it home without any problems and it was a responsibility that they took very seriously. Jack knew that the two Fairies would gladly give their lives if it meant keeping Ianto and their unborn children safe. Plus Jack was convinced that Solara, the naughty little minx, liked to watch the live Jack and Ianto show.

 

Smiling and waving, the team watched them go and the moment the Hub's big cog door closed back behind them a furious Tosh, Hermione and Tonks whirled around to glare at everyone. "Now look what you've done! You hurt Jack and that's something Ianto will never stand for, you're lucky he didn't unleash his magic on us again!" Tosh's words reminded them of an event a few months ago when Ianto's hormones had been so out of whack that the slightest insult or what the Welshman perceived as an insult to his mate sent him over the edge. Suffice it to say, Ianto and his growing anger had let loose his magic, nearly bringing the Hub down around their ears.

 

Tonks scowled at her cousin and her boyfriend; she knew their remarks weren't _meant_ to be hurtful but they didn't always come off that way. Still, she wouldn't have blamed Ianto one bit if he had turned them into toads or had done something far worse like deny them coffee for the foreseeable future; _'Might serve them right if Ianto did just that!'_

Harry took one look at the three fuming females, including his best friend, and wisely moved to stand beside Neville. "Do you think we should step in and try and regain some peace?" he whispered to his friend.

 

Neville hiked an incredulous eyebrow and gave Harry a look of pure disbelief. "I may have gotten brave but I'm not stupid enough to get in the middle of those three. That would be a death sentence! Yeah, I'm brave but not that brave."

 

Harry grinned at his friend as he pointed out, "Yeah, but they like you the best after Ianto and you never threaten to put them on decaf in order to get them to behave."

 

Bored and just a little frightened of the three women's wrath Draco wandered over to join his husband and friend; _'There's safety in numbers!'_ "And since Jack can't focus on anything but Ianto, you're in charge and they have to listen to you if you tell them they can't use us as target practice." Draco thought his two cent's worth was really quite an intelligent offering.

 

Neville stared at Draco in disbelief and out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Harry was doing the same. "Do you really think that for one moment that they are going to actually listen to me? Those are three very stubborn and extremely scary women, I do _not_ plan on telling them what to do. I like living."

 

Draco huffed with annoyance as he crossed his arms over his chest. "As long as we keep quiet they might not even notice us. We've done nothing wrong to earn their wrath."

 

Harry shrugged his shoulders as he looked sheepishly at the acting leader of Torchwood Three. "He's right, you know. If we just stay out of their way we should walk away from all this with all our limbs still attached. Even the bravest of Gryffindor know when to run and hide from a battle they can't win and let's face it, that's what we're facing with the united front of Tosh, Hermione and Tonks."

 

Puck had quickly grown bored with the conversations around him. True, they were amusing but he couldn't help but worrying about leaving Ianto and the twins he carried alone with only Jack, Solara and Zinc to guard them. Oh the trickster knew that Jack would fight to his dying breath if it meant keeping Ianto and their children safe but Saevar and his dark children were very powerful.

 

Puck was afraid that Jack and two Fae would be no match for them. _'I wonder if the Lady of Time will appear to protect those she cares about?'_ The bond between Jack and the TARDIS was strong and its power made Puck's nose twitch. He knew in his heart that at the first sign of danger to Jack, Ianto or the twins she would appear like an avenging angel. _'I can't wait to see what surprises you bring with you, my old friend, things just might get even more exciting.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 

Luna shivered violently at the same time that the TARDIS was racked with shudders, and the young wizard was grateful for Blaise's strong arms wrapped around her, supporting her. She looked at the twins gravelly, "It's time."

 

Rhoswen burrowed deeper into her mate's hold as the Master tenderly stroked her dark hair and once again the Doctor was taken aback by the gentleness that his fellow Time Lord showed only towards his young mate.

 

The Doctor's eyes flickered to Kalen; despite his best attempts to keep his distance from the young man he'd found himself drawn like the doomed moth to the flame. No one could deny that he put up a valiant fight but in the end he'd succumbed to temptation and found himself sharing his bed with Kalen on a nightly base. The pain in his young lover’s eyes sent sharp shooting pains through his hearts and he was unable to stay completely aloof. His need to offer comfort overcame his normal reticence and the Doctor quickly crossed the distance between them and rested his hand on Kalen's shoulder.

 

Swept away by the Doctor's unexpected show of affection, Kalen reacted with his usual level of enthusiasm. "Oof!" The Time Lord found himself stumbling backwards into the jump seat as the young man threw himself into his arms.

 

"We knew this moment was coming and while we can't fully interfere, we can help." Rhoswen glanced at the innocent looking vial suspended safely from the TARDIS' console. It was the only thing in the known Universe that could help their father regain control of his wolf side once it was fully unleashed. Without it, he would become lost forever in the primitive state of mind that would manifest itself the moment Ianto was stolen away from him. It was going to be so very hard not to give into the burning needed coursing through them both to stop the events that were about to happen.

 

Blaise couldn't even begin to image what Rhoswen and Kalen were going through at this moment. To know that one of their fathers was going to die, even if it was only temporary, would be hard to handle but when combined with the fact that their other father would be taken by a mad man that made the situation unbearable. "Don't worry; we'll be with you every step of the way."

 

The twins weren't worried about rescuing their Tad; their Grandfather Oberon was far more powerful than Saevar could ever hope to be. No they just hoped the plan they and the TARDIS had come up with would work and that it would buy them all the time they needed.

 

******

A dark, evil grin twisted the cruel planes of Saevar's face; his spies had informed him that other than two weak and useless good fairies, young Ianto and his mate had been left unprotected. "It's time, my pets; you know what to do. Once our prize is in our possession, we will force Oberon to his knees. Before this day is over, he will bow before us!"

 

Smirks crossed the faces of the dark Fae assembled at the feet of their king. At long last they would no longer be bound by the weakness and timidity of Oberon's law; soon they would be free to lay claim to their Chosen Ones or to _any_ child they desired. "Yes, Master!" They cheered and flapped their wings madly.

 

Saevar watched as his children disappeared in a whirlwind of flower petals. _'Yes, very soon I will have what I need to bring you to your knees, Oberon, and the world of the humans will soon pay for their misdeeds of the past.'_

******

Jack and Ianto walked hand-in-hand together towards their house. Jack couldn't help but shiver with pleasure and gratitude; it had been far too long since he'd had a place to call home and now he was going to have that and so much more with Ianto. _'I'm finally going to have a family again,'_ and his heart sang with unbridled joy. Smiling tenderly at the man who'd made if all possible, Jack tugged Ianto into a slow kiss filled with all the love he held for his mate.

 

Ianto melted into the kiss. He wasn't normally one for public displays of affection, and then he'd entered a relationship with Captain Jack Harkness. After that he couldn't get enough of his mate; no longer did Ianto shy away from holding hands, walking arm-in-arm, and kissing passionately in public. Instead, rather enjoyed making his personal claim on Jack known.

 

The kiss slowly came to an end and Ianto smiled shyly up at Jack. "What was that for?" he asked softly, wondering what could have prompted his mate to kiss him like that.

 

The sweet smile that graced Jack's face was one that only those the immortal truly loved ever got to see and he gently cupped Ianto's face with his hands. "Because for the first time in a very long time I have a family again and it's all because of you. I love you, Ianto Jones, now and forever."

 

Smiling Ianto leaned into Jack's touch. "I love you too, Jack Harkness, till the end of time and beyond." Ianto brushed a tender kiss against Jack's lips.

 

Lost in a moment where nothing but the two of them existed they didn't notice the sky darkening and unnatural greenish lightning streaking through the rapidly forming clouds.

 

The air grew thick and heavy as Solara and Zinc instantly went on guard. They could taste the dark energy in the air; it made their skin itch and their wings tingle. "Quick! We must get them to safety!" Solara knew that she and Zinc were not strong enough to deal with Saevar's dark fairies on their own but they could not abandon Ianto or Jack to go get help from the others back at the Hub.

 

The hairs on the back of Jack's neck stood at attention as he sensed something watching them, and his left hand fell away from Ianto's face as he instinctively reached for his trusty Webley. "Show yourselves!" The order tore savagely from Jack's throat.

 

Wickedly evil laughter filled the air, the kind that could chill a person to their very soul. "Come out and play, little Prince." The wind carried the mocking voices as the air filled with a sickeningly sweet flora scent. "Come away with us, come away!"

 

No one was paying any attention to two grown men who seemed  
to be growling at empty air; no, they were too busy running for safety, trying to escape from the sudden storm that had come out of nowhere with high winds and blowing debris. Desperately shielding their heads, they ran for shelter as large pieces of hail began raining down on them.

 

Solara and Zinc knew they were no match against so many of the Dark Fae but all that mattered was protecting their Prince, his mate and their unborn children. “Get Ianto to safety,” Zinc growled as he and Solara bravely shot forward. “We shall hold them off as long as we can.”

 

Normally Jack would never even think of running away from a battle or a threat against his mate, but he knew he was powerless against the Fae and when they killed him it would leave Ianto vulnerable and that was something Jack would never let happen. Wrapping one arm around Ianto’s waist and grasping his hand tightly, Jack began tugging him towards the direction of the Hub as he prayed, _‘Please let Sirius, Remus, Emily, or Tosh have been following us on the CCTV like they normally do and back-up is on the way!’_ Jack knew that it had become common practice for a member of the team to use the city’s CCTV system to make sure that Ianto and Jack made it home safely.

 

Ianto allowed Jack to pull him towards the Hub his sharp eyes keeping watch for a place where he could apparate them to the safety of the Hub, even though both his mother and Owen had warned him against using such a spell as it could be dangerous to the twins he was carrying. _‘Desperate times call for desperate measures. I only hope that the spell won’t harm our babies but I cannot let us fall into Saevar’s hands. I will not let that happen!’_ Ianto vowed to his children.

 

Forces of nature clashed against one another as Solara and Zinc called upon the magic flowing through their veins to help them defend their charges against harm. A cry of pain tore itself free from Solara’s lips as one of the dark ones' blades sliced through her wing.

 

“Solara!” Zinc voice was tinged with pure fury as he rushed for his injured mate only to be struck down as his enemies immediately attacked him.

 

While their brothers and sisters were taking care of the two Light Fae, several of the Dark Fae managed to cut Ianto and Jack’s escape off. Crowing gleefully, they surrounded the men and one grinned menacingly at Ianto, his jagged teeth clearly visible. “Our Lord Saevar would like to have a word with you.”

 

The fairy was one that Jack recognized instantly, “Jasmine!” he muttered in disbelief. “What happened to you?”

 

Jasmine smiled at Jack; it was a cruel smile that went well with the evil in her eyes, “The Immortal, oh so very helpless at protecting his mate and himself.”

 

Jack could only watch in horror as Ianto began to steadily disappear in a rising swirl of rose petals, the same kind of petals that were slowly filling his throat and robbing him of breath. As the life faded from his eyes he vowed silently to himself and Ianto, _'Hang on, Ianto, I will come for you.'_

“That is quite enough!” A powerful new voice cut through the air and Jack suddenly found his lungs clear and he sucked in breath after deep breath. As his heartbeat returned to normal he could see Ianto was becoming solid once more.

 

The Dark Fae hissed and growled as they slowly backed away and stared into the eyes of a furious Puck. “You dare to try and kill the mate of our Prince while abducting Ianto? You are too bold with your actions as is your master!” Puck snarled viciously, his hands glowing as he began channelling his magic.

 

“Protect them you can but they are not the ones we seek; the children of Time and Magic are here and they will be ours,” Jasmine hissed knowingly, a cunning smirk appearing on her face.

 

Horror griped Jack, Ianto and Puck. This was never about getting Ianto but trapping their grown children who, if they were anything like their fathers, would rush in without thinking, believing they could help but not seeing the danger that awaited them.

 

A wonderfully familiar sound filled the air as the TARDIS slowly became visible in the middle of the Plass and Ianto, Jack and Puck turned to see her. “Stay inside her, please stay inside of her,” Jack pleaded under his breath.

 

It was a plea that went unheeded as the TARDIS’ door flew open and out ran an young man and woman with dark locks and sparkling blue eyes. They looked just like normal young people except for the jewel-toned fairy wings on their backs, and even from a distance Jack and Ianto could see themselves mixed in their features.

 

“Oh dear, this isn’t good.” Puck could literally taste the heady combination of magic and time flowing off the two new arrivals and he knew with absolute certainty that if Saevar did manage to get them under his control there was no telling the destruction they could bring forth.

 

The Dark Fae wasted no time in rushing forth, flying towards the twins as fast as they could, eager to do their master’s bidding and at long last lay claim to what was rightfully theirs.

 

A smirk appeared on Rhoswen’s face as she waved her hand and the Fae froze in mid-air. “Really?” she asked scornfully. “What kind of fools do you take us for? There is a reason we travelled within the TARDIS rather than using the other options available to us.” She pulled back the sleeve of her coat to show the vortex manipulator that adorned her wrist, Jack’s vortex manipulator in fact.

 

Kalen crossed his arms over his chest and casually leaned against the TARDIS. “Did you really think you could fool the Lady of Time? She saw your plans and we came prepared. We knew that your spies were listening and watching and John had mentioned to us that we sent him to our fathers to warn them of what was coming. We knew you had figured that taking the young Prince who knows nothing of his true Fae heritage and then waiting for his children to be born and grow old enough to be able to wield the magic that flows through them would simply take far too long. Instead, if you knew that if you played your cards right, you could have access to two fully grown versions of them who knew everything about their heritage and had completely mastered their powers.”

 

Rhoswen nodded. “I have to admit, it was a pretty good plan, but you forgot to factor in the power of the Lady of Time. Nothing and no one pulls one over on her.” The fairy’s voice was filled with pride as she talked about the TARDIS.

 

Despite the fact that she couldn’t move her body or access her magic Jasmine scowled ferociously at the twins. “You may have won this round but Lord Saevar will not rest until he makes the humans pay for what they done to our kin and when that day comes we will be free to claim our Chosen Ones whenever we please.”

 

******

Back in his castle Saevar watched the proceedings with a calculating glint in his eyes. “Well played, young ones, you win for now but some day very soon you _will_ be mine and through you I will bring Oberon to his knees.” For now his plans would be put on hold. He knew that Ianto and the others would be far more on guard after this attempt and that the adult version of the twins would be next to impossible to get to as long as they travelled with the Lady of Time. “My children, return to me, let them have their temporary victory because very soon we shall take what is ours.”

 

******

 

Rhoswen felt the tug of powerful dark fairy magic and wasn’t at all surprised to feel Saevar calling his children home. Even as she watched, his minions vanished from view, leaving behind them a chilling echo of evil laughter.

 

“Well, that went well.” Kalen helpfully informed his sister.

 

Rhoswen rolled her eyes. “Don’t get cocky. We both know that Saevar is far from finished, he will be back,” she reminded her brother.

 

Puck shook his head, a smirk gracing his face as he floated towards the twins. “Oh, you two are going to be a lot of fun, I just know it.”

 

Jack was finally satisfied that Ianto was all right; he’d poked and prodded, touched and caressed as much of his mate’s body as he could without stripping him down to bare skin.  As they slowly followed Puck’s approach several things happened at once.

 

First, the doors to the TARDIS burst open and Luna, Blaise and the Doctor fell out in a heap of tangled arms and legs while the Master simply rolled his eyes and casually stepped over the bodies. Unconcerned by the fact that her fathers were only a few feet away, the Master crossed the distance between him and Rhoswen and pulled her into a possessive hold, winding an arm around her waist and pressing her close.

 

Her twin, on the other hand, was doubled over with riotous laughter. “Way to go, Doc!” Kalen managed to gasp out as he watched the Time Lord struggling to untangle himself from Luna and Blaise. When he saw Blaise trip over the Doctor’s long coat and fall back into the TARDIS, Kalen dropped to the ground, rolling around and roaring with laughter.

 

Next, several sharp pops filled the air and the magical half of Torchwood Three arrived, wands ready for action while at the same time the team’s big black SUV came to a screeching halt next to the curve and Tosh, Owen, Andy, John and Kathy came tumbling out with their guns drawn. As the others took up defensive positions, Owen went into full-on doctor mode and dashed over to Ianto.

 

“Is the Tea-Boy all right?” he demanded as he grabbed hold of Ianto’s wrist and began checking his pulse.

 

“He’s fine, Owen, I checked him over myself not five minutes ago,” Jack confirmed. “There’s not a scratch on him, and I could feel the twins kicking around like crazy.”

 

“I’m sure that as a fellow doctor you don’t mind if I check him over for myself?” Owen snarked out testily.

 

Tired of being ignored, Ianto yanked his arm free of Owen’s grasp. “ _He’s_ standing right here, you know; you could just ask _him_ how he feels.”

 

“Yeah?” Owen quirked an eyebrow. “You’re gonna say…”

 

“I feel fine, thank you for asking,” Ianto answered with a naughty twinkle in his eye. Over his head, Jack and Owen looked one another in the eye as if to say, ‘What else did you expect?’

 

Ianto elbowed Jack sharply in the ribs. “I saw that.”

 

Paying no attention to the domestic interaction between his ex and his current lover, John’s attention was focused elsewhere. A face-splitting smile appeared on the former Time Agent’s face as he caught sight of the twins and then turned to see Jack’s reaction. He noticed the way Jack’s eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw the Master continuing to hold Rhoswen as Kalen, who had finally finished laughing, was helping the Doctor to his feet while fussing over him the whole time. It did not escape Jack’s notice that Kalen was using the opportunity to do a great deal of touching, fondling and caressing the Time Lord and that the Doctor was clearly enjoying all the personal attention.

 

_‘Oh, this is going to be good!’_ It looked as though John was going to have his wish granted; he’d wanted a front row seat to Jack’s reaction when he learned that both of his children were intimately involved with the last two Time Lords in existence. “I should have known that Eye-Candy Juniors One and Two would be in the middle of this mess,” he announced jauntily.

 

A flirty grin graced Kalen’s face. “Hey, John, looking good,” he dragged his eyes up and down the Time Agent’s body with a suggestive leer he could only have learned from John himself.

 

A possessive growl tore itself from the Doctor’s throat as he tugged Kalen into his arms. “He’s taken and I would appreciate if you kept your eyes and hands off of him.” He glared daggers at John Hart, as though daring him to carry on flirting with his man.

 

Owen looked at the scene playing out before him. “Would someone _please_ tell us what the bloody hell is going on and who they are?” he demanded gesturing to the new arrivals.

 

Jack sighed as he tucked Ianto against his side and breathed in his lover’s scent; it was the ultimate way to sooth his anxiety. “It’s a long story and I swear we’ll tell you when we get back at the Hub but right now, I really think we should be getting _back to the Hub_.” He made sure to put a lot of emphasis on those last four words. Despite the fact that the danger had passed for the time being, Jack did not feel comfortable having Ianto out in the open. Even with his team around them, Jack still felt very exposed and he wouldn’t relax until they were safely back in their underground lair. 

 

Nervously, the Doctor looked back and forth between Kalen and Jack; he wasn't sure how he was going to tell Jack that he had been sleeping with his future son. He knew he couldn't hide the situation from Jack for very long; the immortal had the uncanny ability to tell when someone was having sex.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Arriving back at the Hub Jack carefully settled Ianto on the sofa before turning his attention to other pressing matters. He cared about nothing but the actions happening between the Doctor and the young man who looked like a younger version of Ianto. What he saw made him go red with fiery rage and green with pure jealousy. Leaving Ianto’s side, Jack crossed over to confront the Time Lord.

 

“Are you sleeping with a younger version of my mate?” Jack roared his face just a few inches from the Doctor’s. Jealousy pumped throughout his body, his eyes flashed with rage and it took all his willpower not to act on his most primal instincts and rip the Doctor apart for touching what belonged to him and him alone.

 

Wisely the Doctor took a step back and raised his hands in the air. "Not at all, Jack! I have never laid a finger on your mate!" He actually felt insulted that Jack would even suggest such a thing.

 

Jack managed to regain control of himself well enough to see that there were actually slight differences between the Doctor’s young man and his Ianto. Frowning over the realisation, he stepped forward and took a long deep whiff of the younger man’s neck. Jerking back abruptly, his lips curled into a snarl as he demanded to know, "Who the hell are you and why do you smell like Ianto and me?"

 

“I’m your son, Kalen, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't rip my lover's head off. I rather like his head attached to his body," the younger version of Ianto answered with a perfect imitation of Jack’s own infamous pout.

 

That little titbit of information was more than Jack could take and he instantly saw red again. "You're sleeping with my son?!" Jack’s outraged roar echoed through the rafters so loudly that Myfanwy started squawking in distress. The wolf in him was snarling just beneath the surface demanding to surge forth and destroy the man who dared to sleep with his cub.

 

The Doctor sputtered nervously and took a step back as Jack continued to growl at him as did Remus and Sirius. “Don’t kill me! I rather enjoy this face.”

 

The Master was rather enjoying watching his fellow Time Lord cringe under the combined glares of Jack, Sirius and Remus. Kalen didn't seem to care at the many death glares his lover was getting as he snuggled against the Doctor's side. It was times like this that the Master was even more grateful that he had fallen for Rhoswen; she at least had some sense. _‘She must take after Ianto in that regard.'_ The Master chanced a glance at his young mate and frowned with concern as he saw the way her shoulders sagged and she hung her head in defeat.

 

"And I thought _dad_ was bad when it came to tad," Rhoswen muttered under her breath; her brother seemed to be totally addicted to the Doctor. She didn’t need to be possessive over her lover; the Master was possessive enough for the both of them.

 

From his seat on the sofa, Ianto was unconsciously stroking his hands over his belly as he watched Jack’s anger escalate to dangerous levels and he just shook his head. Knowing that his mate was on the verge of going wolf he figured he needed to bring him back down and quick. “Jack, please, you need to calm down! I understand how you feel but as much as it bothers me to say it, our son is clearly a grown adult capable of making his own choices.” Ianto struggled to his feet and crossed over to his mate, where he wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist and pressed his belly firmly against his back. “Would you rather he be involved with John?” he whispered softly in Jack’s ear.

 

Jack could feel the love flowing from his mate’s body into his own and he drew strength from it, using the intensely intimate feeling to pull himself back from the edge. Another growl tore itself free from Jack’s throat as his glare transferred from the Doctor to John and finally he grudgingly admitted, “No, I guess the Doctor is a much better choice than John will ever be.”

 

“Hey! I’ll have you know I’m a great catch.” John pouted before waving his hands over towards the Master and Rhoswen. “What about him? He’s being all lovey-dovey with your daughter and I don’t see you giving _him_ the third degree,” he pointed out petulantly. “How come you’re not insulting him?”

 

The Master’s grin had a definite element of insanity to it as he wrapped a possessive arm around Rhoswen’s waist. “Because I’m the Master and one of the last Time Lords, that’s why. Rhoswen is my mate and I will end anyone who dares to try and separate us.” 

 

The pure seriousness and deadly calmness of the Master’s voice had everyone gulping with trepidation, well everyone but Rhoswen that is; she just rolled her eyes in mock exasperation being far more used to her lover’s actions. “Due to timelines we can’t give much away but just know that Kalen and I are with our destined mates and it may be strange to you now but in time it will all become clear.” Her didn’t have quite the effect she’d hoped, so she decided to sweeten the pot. “But for now we have a gift for you.”

 

Luna stepped towards Jack a beautiful, hand-carved crystal vial in her hands. “To sooth and calm the wolf that is out of time.” The blonde explained in a mystical tone as she pushed the vial into Jack’s hands before bouncing back over to Blaise’s side. “One must be in complete control when meeting his in-laws for the first time,” Luna added once she was safely nestled in her man’s arms again.

 

At the blank looks on everyone’s face Rhoswen rolled her eyes a second time but now in true exasperation. “What Luna is trying to say is that without a doubt the safest place for Ianto and Jack to be is in the Fae Court. King Oberon’s power can protect Ianto better than anything here in this Hub or all of you combined."

 

Jack could see several familiar characteristics of Ianto in her; while she took after him in looks, the eye roll and deadpan delivery were pure Ianto. “She’s right.” Jack turned his gaze to the master trickster; “Puck, can you take us to the Fae Court?”

 

“Well of course I can!” Puck snorted indignantly, “but I can only take a small group with me. I think it’s best if Owen and Emily come with the two of as they are your medical professionals, and My King and Queen have asked to meet Sirius and Remus; who else would you like to come?” Puck directed his question to Ianto and Jack.

 

There was absolutely no doubt in Jack and Ianto’s voices as they answered in perfect unison, “Tosh, Charlie, Tonks and Oliver.” They couldn’t possibly leave Toshiko behind and wherever Tosh went so went Charlie, and it wouldn’t be fair for Emily or Owen to be the only ones there without their lovers.

 

Ianto wanted to offer an invitation to Harry and Draco but with both Emily and Owen coming with them Harry was the next most qualified medical officer they had. Owen had taken to training him as a back-up should anything happen to him or Emily and Ianto knew that Owen wouldn’t want to leave Torchwood without a medic.

 

“When the time comes for the little ones to be born is it possible we can send for the others?” Ianto didn’t want anyone to miss out on the birth of his and Jack’s precious and much anticipated twins, no matter how trouble-making they got into when they were grown.

 

Puck look affronted. “Of course you can! King Oberon and Queen Tatiana will do everything in their power to grant your every wish.”

 

Rhoswen and Kalen shared a knowing look before Kalen grasped the Doctor’s hand and began dragging his lover to the spot where the TARDIS was parked. “Sorry to cut and run but Rhoswen and I can’t stay here any longer before we start creating a paradox.”

 

Rhoswen was prepared for her mate to grasp her hand and begin quickly walking her towards the TARDIS as well, although his actions weren’t as altruistic as the Doctor’s. The Master was one to never share very well and he didn’t intend to start now. “We’ll be seeing you both really soon, and dad, I’m sorry for all the grey hairs we’re going to give you.” Rhoswen grinned mischievously; she couldn’t help but tease her father just a little bit. The Doctor had regaled them one night with stories of his travels with Jack, including her father’s little trip down vanity lane when he’d worried about losing his looks to old, old, _old_ age, especially since he’d been a poster boy known as ‘The Face of Boe’ in his youth.

 

Jack’s hands flew to his hair as a look of pure horror came over his handsome face. “Grey hairs?” he asked in a whimper; he leaned heavily on Ianto as he grew weak in the knees.

 

Unable to let his sister have the last word Kalen winked at his dad. “Yep, but don’t worry you don’t get your first grey until I hit the ripe old age of thirteen and I start chasing the Doctor.”

 

Emphatic and colourful curses fell from Sirius and Jack’s lips while the rest of them either burst out in laughter or had amused looks on their faces. “Wow, Jack, I think your son is going to be worse than you,” Owen declared with a shake of his head. “I didn’t think that was possible.”

 

George and Fred shared happy grins as they watched the twin’s antics. They could easily see their hand in raising those two to be such successful mischief-makers; they were so proud. Neville and Ianto exchanged knowing and worried looks as they watched George and Fred discreetly wipe away a tear of joy that had fallen from their eyes.

 

The Doctor let out a panicked squawk as he yanked Kalen into the TARDIS behind him followed by a very amused Master and Rhoswen. Luna and Blaise both grinned brightly at their friends as Draco shook his head with pure amusement. “Travel with them cannot be boring.”

 

Blaise winked at his best friend. “You have no idea! I’m so glad that the TARDIS has decided to keep us stocked up in popcorn cos it’s been so much fun watching Kalen chase the Doctor through her halls and then seduce him.”

 

“Well, you have your fun just don’t forget to stop and visit once in a while.” Draco didn’t mind admitting that he missed having his best friend around.

 

Luna smiled reassuringly at Draco. “Don’t worry, we’ll be back in time to see all our little god babies.” She patted Draco’s stomach and pressed a kiss onto a completely gob-smacked Harry’s cheek before walking over to Neville, patting _his_ stomach and placing a kiss on his cheek.

 

Silence reigned supreme throughout the Hub as a humming Luna, blissfully unaware of the bombshells she’d just dropped, led a smirking Blaise back into the TARDIS.

 

Owen groaned as he glanced at the pale foursome; the non-pregnant halves looked close to fainting. “Do you think Archie would like some help for the next nine months or so?” he whispered to Tonks.

 

“I sure hope so because there’s no way _I_ want to be around to experience Draco Malfoy as a hormonal mess.” Tonks shuddered slightly at the thought of facing nine months of that nightmare times two.

 

Peeved that no one was paying him any attention, Puck clapped his hands together sharply. “As nice as this has all been we’d better get going. I believe there is a long overdue reunion we should be getting to,” Puck reminded them all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 

It didn’t take long to get everything arranged; Jack knew he was leaving the team in good hands with Neville in charge and the promise that they would only call for help if the world was an hour or so away from ending.

 

Ianto had his usual stoic mask in place but Jack knew his mate well enough to see the signs that he was nervous about meeting his true parents. Finished giving Neville the command codes that he would need Jack headed over to Ianto's side and wrapped his arms around him in a comforting hug. "It's going to be all right, Yan. I know they’re going to love you, how could they not? You're an amazing man, Ianto Jones," Jack whispered softly into Ianto's ear. “I know, because I love you.”

 

Jack could see the hint of vulnerability in Ianto's eyes as he smiled shyly up at him. "You really think so? But what if they don't _like_ me? What if they decide that they're disappointed in me for the things I've done in the past and want nothing to do with me?"

 

It truly hurt Jack to hear Ianto be so unsure about himself. "Then screw them! I they can’t see how wonderful you are, then they’re not worth getting to know and believe me when I tell you it will be their loss. Never doubt yourself, Ianto, you are an amazing man, your heart is so big and caring and you love unlike anyone I have ever met. You make me want to be a better man, a man worthy of being your mate and the father of your children."

 

Ianto smiled as he rested his head on Jack's shoulder. "You _are_ a good man, Jack Harkness, and I know that you will be an amazing father to our children. I'm proud to call you my mate just as I’m proud to carry your children." 

 

"Much as I hate to break up this love-fest but it's time we get going." Puck truly did sound sorry about interrupting such a tender moment between the two mates but he wanted Ianto in the Fae Court and under Oberon’s protection as soon as possible.

 

"Right, kids, try not to end the world while we’re gone and do play nice with UNIT." Jack gave a cheery wave to his team as the others who were travelling with them joined him, Ianto and Puck, while Emily was carrying the slowly healing Zinc and Solara in her arms.

 

"Right, next stop the Fae Court!" With a snap of his fingers Puck and the others were instantly gone.

 

Those left behind stared at the spot where their friends had been and then the silence was broken by John clapping his hands together. When he had everyone’s attention, a wicked leer appeared on his face as he asked, "Sooo… orgy?"

 

******

 

It was a rare sight that Estelle and the rest of the court were being subjected to as King Oberon and Queen Tatiana restlessly paced the throne room. Not that anyone could blame them, though; this was a family reunion over twenty years in the making. Suddenly all the air seemed to be sucked out of the room as a popping sound filled the air and Puck and a small group of people appeared. Even though the assembled group was expected them, all eyes ended up glued to the two handsome men clinging to each other and one was clearly pregnant.

 

Ianto shifted slightly at Jack’s side; it was his only sign of nervousness as he stood in front of his real parents. Even though in his heart he knew that Remus and Sirius would always be his fathers and Emily his mother, he still wanted to get to know Oberon and Tatiana. He felt he owed them that much.

 

Tears welled up in Tatiana’s eyes as she stared at her son. “Oh Ianto, you’ve gotten so big. I can’t believe you’re all grown up and starting your own family.” The eternally graceful Queen of the Fairies wasted no time in crossing the distance between them and pulling her son into a gentle hug.

 

Oberon quickly followed his wife and wrapped both of them up in a hug of his own. "You have no idea how much we have longed for this day, my son. Can you ever forgive us for giving you away?" Oberon asked softly.

 

Both Oberon and Tatiana held their breaths as they waited for Ianto's answer. A small but true smile graced Ianto's face. "I can; you did what you had to do to keep me and my children safe from Saevar. Besides, if you hadn't I would never have met Jack." Ianto's eyes sought out Jack's and they shone with all the love he had for his mate.

 

Jack felt tears welling up in his eyes; he didn't know what he’d done to earn the love of this man but he knew he would do everything in his power to make sure Ianto knew just how much he loved him each and every day of their lives.

 

Oberon studied his soon-to-be son-in-law before reaching out and pulling a very surprised Jack into the family hug. "Thank you for loving and protecting our son when we couldn't," he whispered softly into Jack's ear.

 

"You have nothing to thank me for, Your Majesty. Ianto is my mate and I will die to keep him safe." Jack managed to wiggle one arm free from the bug so that he could reach out and grasp Ianto's hand in his.

 

Watching the family reunion Sirius felt a knot forming in his stomach as he watched Ianto be engulfed by his true parents. He felt like he was losing his little boy, first to Jack and now to the King and Queen of the Fairies; it was a pain that could only be matched by the agony he’d felt when he was ripped away from Remus and Ianto the first time so many years ago.

 

Remus rested a comforting arm around Sirius’ waist; of all people he understood his mate's pain all too well.

 

Ianto broke free of the hug and walked over to an oddly subdued Remus and Sirius; wrapping his arms around their waists, he smiled at them both as he proudly said to everyone, "These are my fathers, Remus and Sirius Black-Lupin. I’m the man I am today because of them and because of my mother, Emily."

 

Tatiana smiled at the two men Emily had chosen to raise her child, the love between the fathers and son was more than obvious. "We can never thank you enough for loving and raising Ianto into the wonderful man he is today. While we understand that we can never take your place as parents to Ianto, I hope you will allow my husband and me the chance to get to know not only Ianto but the two of you as well."

 

Instantly Remus could see where Ianto got his large and loving heart from. "It was our honour to be blessed with a son like Ianto and we look forward to getting to know you as well," and he sketched a small bow in Tatiana’s direction.

 

"Estelle?"

 

Jack's low and choked up voice had Ianto seeking out his mate in concern, and he followed Jack's gaze to rest upon an elderly woman standing next to Emily, a woman who Ianto knew had once meant the world to Jack.

 

Estelle smiled sweetly at her one-time love, so very happy that at last he had found someone who would stay by his side and never be taken from him. "Hello, Jack, you're looking as handsome as ever."

 

Jack moved towards her his fingers itching to reach out and touch her but afraid that this might be nothing but a dream. "But... how? They killed you!" Jack's voice choked as he recalled holding Estelle's lifeless body in his arms.

 

Understanding what was going through Jack's mind, Estelle placed her hand on Jack's cheek, relishing the way he leaned into her caress. "I am a member of Queen Tatiana's court and it was through her protection that I survived but at a price. I am now bound to the Fae Court and I shall live out the rest of my life with my precious Fae."

 

With a choked sob Jack engulfed Estelle in a tight hug. "I'm so glad that you're still here. It destroyed me when I thought the Fae had stolen you from me too soon," Jack whispered into her ear.

 

Ianto smiled as he watched the burden of guilt over being unable to save Estelle lift from Jack's shoulders. Every loved one that Jack was unable to save weighed heavily on the immortal and Ianto was glad that this was one he would no longer have to carry.

 

*****

Time flew by as Ianto got to know his real parents and they in turn got to know not only their son but the group of people Ianto called family.

 

Their third week in the world of the Fae, Ianto went into labour a week early, much to a very panicky Jack, Sirius and Remus’ dismay but after Owen managed to calm them down by reminding them that with twins this could happen. One hour and one C-section later the halls outside of the delivery room were filled with echoing twin cries as Rhoswen Lisa and Kalen Grey Harkness-Jones made their much-longed-for arrival.

 

"Oh Ianto, Jack, they're simple beautiful!" Tosh cooed as she looked back and forth between the purple bundle in Ianto's arms and the blue bundle in Jack's arms.

 

"Enjoy this time now because they’re Jack's kids and they'll be making trouble before they learn to walk," Owen added helpfully. "Oww! Will you stop hitting me, woman!" he grumbled in vexation as he rubbed the back of his head where Tonks had whacked him.

 

"You forget they’re half Ianto and that they could be the best behaved _children_ ever; it's when they get older that I'd worry about." Jack's eyes narrowed as he studied his son's angel looking face. _'Next time I see you, Doctor, you’ll be getting a very long and detailed talk about what I will do to you if you hurt my son in any way. That goes for the Master as well.'_

 

Sensing his mate's growing murderous rage Ianto rested his head on Jack's shoulder and the effects were instantly noticeable as all thoughts of the two Time Lords who would someday claim their children as mates faded from Jack's mind as he brushed a kiss on to an exhausted Ianto's forehead. "I think it's time for Taddy to get some much-needed sleep."

 

Remus gentle lifted his granddaughter, Rhoswen, from Ianto's arms as he too brushed a kiss across his son's forehead. "I'm so very proud of you, son."

 

Sirius smiled at Jack as the immortal reluctantly handed over his newborn son, but Jack knew that they would be safe with their grandfathers because his place was at Ianto's side.

 

"You did good as well, son."

 

Jack's eyes widened in shock as the words fell from Sirius's lips. "Thanks, d… dad." At that moment, Jack knew that Sirius had finally accepted him as Ianto's mate and as a part of their family.

 

A giant smile graced Luna face as she watched the new little family, _'A great destiny awaits the two of you. There will be good times as well as bad, times filled with love and happiness and moments of pain and suffering. But in the end it shall all be worth everything you must go through and all the challenges your fathers' must still face.'_ Luna knew that there were still battles to fight and challenges to overcome, the worst of which was Saevar. The Dark Lord was still a very dangerous threat and would remain so until he was permanently dealt with.

 

_'But that is not important; soon the Hub will be filled with the joyous pitter-patter of tiny feet from the next generation of protectors.'_ Under her breath Luna began to hum an ancient lullaby; perhaps more than anyone else involved, she looked forward to the new surprises that were on their way. Things in Torchwood were about to change again.

 

The End


End file.
